Neugier mit Folgen
by Nikki's Stories
Summary: *Complete* Studentin landet über Kino in Hogwarts / Explosionen, Glücksspiel, Sex etc. > wird sie Severus je wieder sehen?
1. Mobile

2. mobile  
  
Sie kam auf dem Boden zu sich. Irgendwie hörte sie um sich viele Leute flüstern. Wahrscheinlich waren das halbe Publikum und die Kinobesitzer gekommen um zu sehen was passiert war. Mann waren die Fließen, auf denen sie lag, hart und kalt.  
  
Seltsam. War der Boden nicht vorhin noch mit einem Teppich bedeckt? Ich hätte es schwören können. Nagut, vielleicht doch nicht.  
  
Sie seufzte.  
  
Nagut, stell ich mich der Blamage.  
  
Sie richtete sich auf.  
  
Und erschrak. Sie war in einer riesigen Halle. Um sie herum war ein Haufen Kinder in seltsamen Klamotten. Und ein blondgelockter Strahlemann glotzte in ihren Ausschnitt. "Alles okay Albus. Ich habe mit meiner überdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz alles durchschaut. Sie sieht nicht aus wie Voldemort." Rief der Blonde einem alten Typen zu, der mal seinen Bart stutzen müsste. Natürlich ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden.  
  
Nein. Das geht nicht. Oh Gott, vielleicht bist du tot und das ist die Hölle. Nein, das wäre eine zu abwegige ewige Strafe. Du bist entweder noch in Ohnmacht oder irre weil du dir den HP-Film zum so-und-sovielsten Mal antun musstest. Aber die Leute hier sahen doch anders als die Schauspieler aus...  
  
Die Schüler starrten sie an, als der Alte näher kam. "Wer sind sie?" fragte er. "Ich bin Alaria Mickel und sagen sie es mir nicht, sie sind Albus Dumbledore, der Blonde ist Gilderoy Lockhardt und ich bin in Hogwarts." Der Blonde grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. " Ah, sie kennt mich. Dann ist sie bestimmt einer meiner Fans und wollte sich ein Autogramm holen!" Sein Blick wanderte wieder tiefer. Das reichte Alaria.  
  
" 1.Können sie mal aufhören mir auf den Busen zu starren? 2. Ich bin kein Fan von ihnen. 3. Ich bin nur durch Zufall hier. 4. Wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich raus rennen und Harry Potter und Ron Weasley retten, die jeden Moment auf der peitschenden Weide landen."  
  
Dumbledore schaute sie an. Lockhardt schaute sie an und wurde leicht rötlich. Die anderen schauten sie an. Dann rannten die Lehrer raus. Alaria ging langsam hinterher. Und alle kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um dass Duo vor Schaden zu bewahren.  
  
Dumbledore befahl Alaria in sein Büro zu kommen. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe draußen zu warten, sie kannte ja das Passwort aus den Büchern. Dumbledore drehte sich erschrocken um. Sie musste kichern, als sie sah, dass er eine Ausgabe des Playwizard in den Händen hielt. "Süßigkeiten sind wohl nicht ihre einzige Leidenschaft?" Dumbledore warf schnell die Zeitung in eine Ecke und versuchte die Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. "Wie kommen sie hier einfach so rein?" Alaria wusste nicht ob sie ihm alles sagen sollte. Da hatte sie eine Idee. "Ich habe es einfach gewusst. Ich weiß vieles." Dumbledore schaute etwas skeptisch. " Und das mit der peitschenden Weide haben sie auch einfach 'so' gewusst?" Alaria nickte stumm. Dumbledore versuchte sie zu ergründen. Sie schwiegen sich eine längere Zeit an. Dann kam ihm eine gute Idee. "Könnten sie uns schnell Geschirr und Essen zaubern? Mit vollem Magen überlegt es sich leichter. Endlich sprach Alaria wieder. "Ich glaube nicht an diesen Zauberblödsinn." Dumbledore starrte sie an. " Sagen sie bloß sie sind Muggel!" "Wenn sie es so ausdrücken möchten. Vollmuggel. Oder wie ich es nenne, realitätsnah." Dumbledore erklärte, dass wohl er sie dann in ihre Stadt apparieren müsste. Und dann erklärte Alaria wie sie hergekommen war. Sie erzählte nicht das was später passieren würde, sondern nicht, dass dies für sie ein Film sei, den sie kannte, sondern nur wie sie hineinkam. Dumbledore schluckte. Alaria zweifelte einen Moment ob er sie ganz verstanden hatte. Und dann erklärte er ihr, dass sie nicht zurückkönne. 


	2. Prolog Losing Grip

Disclaimer: Alaria meine. Rest nicht. Nicht mal titel. *Schluchz* Sie sind vom Avril lavigne Album 'Let go'  
  
1. Losing grip  
  
Oh. Mein. Gott. Warum ausgerechnet ich? war alles was Alaria in diesem Moment einfiel. Hier saß sie nun eingerahmt von kleinen Kindern, deren Eltern und zwischendrin sie und Miriam. Sie schob sich tiefer in den Sitz. Zumindest kannte sie hier keiner. Zum Glück. Die Frau an der Kasse hatte sie schon komisch angeschaut, als sie die Karten gekauft hatten. Aber Alaria musste da durch. Schließlich hatte Miriam Geburtstag. Und Miriam war totaler Harry Potter Fan. Alaria fand das ein bisschen kindisch für eine Anfang Zwanzigjährige.  
  
Auf was für eine idiotische Idee die Kinokette gekommen war. So selten peinlich. An diesem besagten Tag waren alle, die als Zauberer verkleidet waren, umsonst im Kino. Und natürlich hatte sich Miriam dafür begeistert, vor allem da eine unveröffentlichte Ginny-kommt-nach-Gryffindor-und-Harry-vermasselt-alles- Szene gezeigt werden sollte. Obwohl die beiden den Film schon ein paar Mal auf CD gebrannt gesehen hatten. Alaria konnte wenigstens durchsetzen, dass sie nicht verkleidet zum Kino an die Ecke gingen, wo sie jeder kannte. Doch leider hatte sie deswegen auf einer langen Herfahrt die Hörspielkassetten der HP-Bände ertragen müssen. Wenigstens war der 2. Film besser als HP1, wie sie gesehen hatte. Aber nicht viel.  
  
Na ja, es war nicht so, als hätte Alaria etwas anderes vor. Sie hatte kein Date oder so. Nicht dass sie hässlich war, aber sie war auch keine ausnehmende Schönheit. Hellbraune Haare, grüne Augen und ein paar Pfund zuviel. Sie war eher reizvoll oder hübsch, als wirklich gut aussehend.  
  
Hört dieser Film denn nie auf? Ich schleiche mich am besten davon und hol mir noch etwas zu trinken. Auf Klo muss ich auch. Miriam merkt nicht was ich tue, die ist viel zu sehr von dem Film gefesselt.  
  
Sie stand draußen mit einem Kaffee in der Hand und hatte absolut keine Lust wieder hinein zugehen. Sie starrte auf die Tür in Kino 3. Daneben war eine andere Tür. Ein Angestellter des Kinos kam aus der Tür. Er hielt ein Päckchen Zigaretten in der Hand und machte offenbar eine kurze Pause.  
  
''Zutritt für Unbefugte verboten!'' stand auf der Tür.  
  
Alaria wurde neugierig. Sie wollte schon immer wissen wie es in dem kleinen Zimmern mit den Filmrollen aussieht. Sollte sie...? Ach, was sollte schon passieren. Gerade teilte der Hut Ginny in Gryffindor ein, wie sie durch das kleine Fenster erkannte. Da sah Alaria die sich drehende Filmrolle. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen. Sie verlangsamte den Lauf der Rolle mit ihrem Finger. Unten wunderten sich einige Zuschauer. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und der fluchende Angestellte kam zum Vorführapparat gerannt.  
  
Scheiße!  
  
Alaria versuchte wegzurennen, stolperte über ein Kabel, fiel hin und es gab einen Kurzschluss. Ihr war als fiele sie. Es wurde schwarz vor ihren Augen... 


	3. Complicated

3. complicated  
  
"Oh nein! Ich denke gar nicht daran hier zu bleiben! Wer ist denn hier der ich-bin-so-toll-und-klug-und-ein-viel-besserer-als-Lockhardt-Zauberer? Sie zaubern mich sofort zurück! Benutzen sie von mir aus Flohpuder oder so ein Portalschlüsselvieh, aber ich will sofort zurück!" Er starrte sie an. So etwas war der weise, Respekt verbreitende Kerl nicht gewohnt. "Oder..., oder ich sage allen was sie für Zeitschriften lesen." Sie verzweifelte langsam. Oh Gott dieser Typ musste doch mal die Dringlichkeit begreifen. "Hey machen sie doch was. Meine Semesterferien dauern nicht ewig. Irgendwann muss ich zurück! Und überhaupt... meine beste Freundin sitzt im Kino und wartet, dass ich vom Schiffen zurückkomme!"  
  
Dumbledore kam aus seiner geistigen Abwesenheit zu sich. "Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich helfen kann. Aber ein Bekannter, er heißt Gandalf hatte mal so ein Problem. Da ging es zwar irgendwie um 3 Zeitreisende (-trio Infernale/ HdR), aber ich schätze es hilft uns weiter. Ich muss ihn mal fragen ob er rat weiß. Bis dahin müssen sie wohl hier bleiben."  
  
"Hallo? Tickt es jetzt aus? Was soll ich solange tun? Däumchendrehen? Vor Voldemort wegrennen?"  
  
"Sie sagten sie wissen unsere Zukunft. Sie könnten doch Professor Trelawney in Wahrsagen helfen. Und wir brauchen auch eine Muggelkundelehrerin..."  
  
"Seh ich so bescheuert aus? Und hinter meinem Rücken zaubern die Schüler mir nen Ringelschwanz. Wie soll ich mich wehren, wenn ich nicht zaubern kann? Machen sie bitte vernünftige Vorschläge!"  
  
Dumbledore stand es bis oben hin. Er war vor Wut rot angelaufen. Dieses impertinente Mädchen! Alaria hatte das Gefühl er würde gleich aus den Ohren dampfen. Aber er beruhigte sich wieder.  
  
"Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Aber zaubern müssten sie schon können. Warten sie mal..." Er kramte in einer großen Schreibtischschublade. - Ihr wisst schon so eine wie fast jeder hat mit einem phantastischen Vorrat an Gummibändern, Kaugummi, alter Werbung... - Hier haben wir es ja. Er hielt ihr einen schäbigen Stock entgegen.  
  
"Dies ist ein Wunschzauberstab. Er ist eigentlich für Squibs gedacht. Ich wollte ihn Filch zum Geburtstag schenken, aber er ist nicht reif genug für so etwas. Sie können ihn haben, solange es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Sie sagen laut was sie wollen oder den Zauber und der Stab macht den Rest allein."  
  
Zweifelnd schaute Alaria den Stab an.  
  
Na ja. Ich glaube nicht das da wirklich was passiert wenn ich den benutze.  
  
"Probieren sie es ruhig mal."  
  
"Nagut. Accio Schokolade!" Aus einer fernen Ecke in Dumbledores Büro kam Schokolade angeflogen. Das hatte Alaria jetzt gebraucht. "Hey, das ist meine!" schrie Dumbledore. Sie biss fies grinsend ab und kaute. Nuschelnd brachte sie nur noch wenige Sätze zustande. Das erfreute Dumbledore sichtlich. "Cool (nuschel, genieß). Und wo (nuschel) schlaf ich jetzt?"  
  
"Wo sie schlafen? Ich schätze das bestimmt der Hut." Er setzte ihr einen Fetzen auf, der stark nach Mottenkugel roch.  
  
#Endlich mal kein Kind! Und du senkst auch den Altersdurchschnitt der Lehrer um ein ganzes Stück. Hey, von hier oben sehe ich so auf deinen Ausschnitt, dass ich deinen BH erkennen kann! Mh. Wenn du willst kannst du bei mir schlafen (lüstern sprechend). Du willst nicht? Was? Ich rieche nicht nach Mottenkugel! Na warte. #  
  
HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Anything But Ordinary

4. Anything but ordinary  
  
Sie wurde wach von einem schrillen Geräusch. Hey, sie hatten Ferien, warum wollte Miriam so früh aufstehen. Sie hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen als sie in die Richtung des Weckergeräusches schlug.  
  
"Aua. Meisterin entschuldigt Toby. Toby nicht gut in Wecken. Böser Toby." Darauf folgte ein stumpfes Geräusch.  
  
Alaria öffnete widerstrebend die Augen. Und sah ein grünes Vieh, welches mit seinem Kopf gegen eine Schrankwand stoß. Sie musste eingreifen.  
  
"Sag mal kannst du endlich damit aufhören? Ich kann nicht schlafen wenn du so einen Krach machst!" Die Elfe wand ihr Gesicht zu Alaria. "Heilige Scheiße! Du blutest ja! Setz dich sofort auf das Bett!" "Aber..." "Nichts aber!"  
  
Alaria nahm den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, den sie sich im Hinblick auf Neville schon gestern Abend gezaubert hatte und verband die Wunde. Die Elfe zuckte als sie das Jod auftrug. "Das musst du jetzt aushalten! So fertig. Geh jetzt und hör verdammt noch mal mit dieser Kopf-Gegen-Möbel-Sache auf!" Die Elfe nickte, sie hatte Angst vor der Bestrafung mit diesem Zauberelixier das Alaria Jod genannt hatte.  
  
Gerade wollte Tobby gehen, da fiel ihr ein, warum sie hier war. Sie erklärte Alaria dass sie in einer Stunde Muggelkunde unterrichten sollte. Dann rannte sie weg.  
  
Alaria hatte keine Ahnung was sie den Kindern beibringen sollte. Nagut, dann musste diese Alaria-rettet-die-Welt-vor-Voldemort-und-den-Potter- Büchern-sache bis zum Wochenende warten.  
  
Ach egal, mir fällt schon was ein. Kommen wir erst mal zum wichtigsten.  
  
Sie ging duschen und wusch sich schnell die Haare. Sie war geschockt als sie den Schrank öffnete. Das alte Halloweenhexenkostüm, das sie gestern getragen hatte war da. Und da irgendjemand angenommen hatte dies wäre ihr Stil hing es dort ungefähr 20-mal. Das hatte sie nur Miriam zuliebe angezogen und sie sah keinen Grund dies noch mal zu tun. Sie sah darin aus wie ein Goth, der sich ein Fass unter den Umhang gesteckt hatte. Da fiel ihr der Stab ein. Soweit sie wusste gab es für Lehrer hier keine Kleidungsvorschrift. Sollte sie...? Na klar.  
  
Irgendwo in Schottland. Eine Burg. Alle ihre Bewohner tragen weite, dunkle Gewänder. Alle? Nein. Einige unbeugsame Individualisten hören nicht auf diese farblosen Masse Widerstand zu leisten. Bis jetzt war Lockhardt ein Einzelkämpfer in Pastelltönen. Doch jetzt gibt es auch Alaria...  
  
Die Schüler der zweiten waren gespannt. Heute sollte die erste Muggelkundestunde anfangen. Einige, darunter ein Blondling, der Legolas ähnelt, waren nur hier weil Muggelkunde ein Pflichtfach war. Aber er hatte schon Beschwerde bei seinem Vater eingelegt.  
  
"Wisst ihr was das für eine ist? Ich hab gehört sie soll ein breiteres Snape-Pendant sein." "Ja, sie soll komische schwarze Sachen tragen und strähnige Haare haben." "Das klingt extrem Snape-Stil. Jetzt fehlt nur eine Hakennase." "Vielleicht hat sie eine?"  
  
"Vielleicht steht sie hinter dem vorlauten Ron Weasley und will mit dem Unterricht anfangen?"  
  
Die Schüler drehten sich in Richtung der letzten Stimme. Und manche schnappten überrascht nach Luft.  
  
Da stand Alaria. In einer Jeanshose. In einer Caprijeans. Darüber trug sie ein hellblaues, schulterfreies Top. Und ihre feuchten Locken umringelten ihr Lächeln.  
  
Vor allem die reinblütigen Schüler schluckten. Sie waren weite Umhänge, die mehr oder weniger festlich waren gewohnt. Kaum und in den meisten Fällen nie hatten sie Waden gesehen. Oder so schamlos viel vom Oberkörper. Man sah den Ansatz ihrer... diese Jungs waren nicht mal gewohnt solche Wörter zu denken. Und wie viel Haut ihrer Schultern und ihre Rückens entblößt waren! Heute Nacht wurde sie Gegenstand vieler Frühpubertierträume.  
  
(Anm. der Autorin: Okay. Das klang jetzt langsam extrem Mary-Sue. Aber ein geschockter Zauberer am Anfang seiner Pubertät achtet nicht auf kleine Sachen. Außerdem wenn interessiert es, dass sie ihre Nase ein wenig knollig war. Oder dass ihre Augenbrauen etwas breit waren. Oder dass sie einen Grund hatte nicht in Minirock und bauchfrei zu gehen. Sie sah im Prinzip ganz normal aus. Aber unter der Auswahl hier zwischen nicht entwickelten Mädchen, Mogelpackungen in Umhängen und alten Frauen war sie im Moment wohl das begehrenswerteste weibliche Wesen in Hogwarts.)  
  
Okay. Was erzähle ich denen jetzt? Um die Jungs für den Unterricht zu interessieren müsste ich nur was fallen lassen und es so aufheben, dass die Jungs den richtigen Blickwinkel hatten. Bei den Mädchen ist das schwieriger. Ich hab keine Peilung mit was ich anfangen soll. Da kommt mir eine Idee.  
  
"Hermine Granger?" "Ja, Professor..." "Nicht Professor. Einfach Mrs. Mickel... Mein Gott klingt das bescheuert. Nennt mich einfach Alaria. Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du bist Muggel." Hermine war etwas verlegen. "Ich wollte keine wichtigen Informationen verpassen." "Ich verstehe." Nein, tue ich nicht. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt eher für weniger statt mehr Arbeit. Nagut, aber mir hilfts zumindest. "Ich weiß dass sie immer gern vorarbeiten. Was ist das erste Thema im Lehrbuch?" "Geschlechterrollen" Die Jungs in der Klasse versanken grinsend in ihre Traumwelt. Das muss ich unterbinden. "Also Gleichberechtigung." Das dümmliche Grinsen verschwand. "Nein ich glaube wir beginnen mit anderen Themen." Es erscheint mir nicht geeignet vor solchen Jungs zwischen 12 und 13 über Frauen als Haussklaven der Männer zu sprechen. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Also sprachen wir über Muggelkleidung. Das Kapitel über Unterwäsche sollten sie lieber als Hausaufgabe für sich selbst erarbeiten. *Wahrscheinlich ein gutes Stück Handarbeit bei manchen Jungs (*  
  
Hermine kam zu mir. "Prof...ich meine Alaria. Woher wissen sie das über mich." Weil du wie eine Streberin aussiehst die zu wenig rauskommt. "Weil ich eine besondere Gabe habe. Ich kenne alle wichtigen Ereignisse. Und ich kenne auch sie." Und die Heulsuse Ron und diesen Gary Stu von Harry Potter.  
  
Im Slytherinquartier:  
  
Snape: Mr. Malfoy sie wollten mir doch noch die Beschwerde über die Muggelkundelehrerin an ihren Vater geben, damit ich sie weiter reiche. Draco: *verträumt guck* Ich habe Qualitäten an dem Unterricht entdeckt. Ich glaube es wird mein neues Lieblingsfach...Weißt du, Crabbe ich habe mich ja schon immer für Muggel interessiert... Crabbe: ja, welche Zauber bei ihnen am schnellsten wirken... Draco: Halts Maul. Hoffentlich darf ich beim nächsten Mal meine Hausaufgaben vorlesen. Was meint ihr, soll ich eine Liebeserklärung drin verstecken...  
  
Snape: ??????????????????  
  
????????????????????????  
  
????????????????????????????????  
  
???????? ????????  
  
???? ??????  
  
??????  
  
????? ??????  
  
??????  
  
??????  
  
??????  
  
??????  
  
??????  
  
?????  
  
????? 


	5. Nobody's fool

5. Nobody's fool  
  
Anm. der Autorin: Alles Joanne K. Rowling ihre Figuren bis auf Al. Die ist von mir. Der Name hat übrigens keine Bedeutung. Sie hieß erst nach dem 'großen Buch der Malerei' Alerei und dann hab ich mich zu Alarei verschrieben und das klang besser, aber Alaria klang noch besser. Kann sein das sie im ersten Kapitel noch verschiedene Namen hat... Bevor ich jetzt anfange möchte ich noch mal all meinen großartigen Reviewern danken. Ihr seid alle so lieb zu mir *schnüff*. Und selbst kleinste Bemerkungen haben mir Ideen gegeben. Ich danke euch allen *Hale- Berry-Heule* Aber reviewt ruhig weiter. Also jetzt die nächsten zwei Kapitel:  
  
Muffiger Geruch hängt in der Luft. Abgestandener Zigarettengeruch gemischt mit Kaffee und altem Polster, mit einem Hauch muffige alte Leute. Eben typisch Lehrerzimmer. Alaria blickte sich um. Der Hut hatte recht gehabt. Sie war hier mit Abstand das jüngste Kollegiumsmitglied. Sie mit ihren 21 und ein bisschen was war ein starker Kontrast zu dem rund 150 Jahre alten Albus, der munteren 70-jährigen Minerva und so weiter. Altersmäßig am nächsten waren wohl Severus und Gilderoy, obwohl der erste durch Griesgrämigkeit älter und der zweite durch Kosmetik pastellfarbener (dachtet ihr etwa jünger?!) aussah.  
  
Auch hier wurde ihre Kleidung mit einigem Erstaunen begutachtet. Albus kam zuerst auf sie zu. "Finden sie nicht diese Kleidung etwas ... offen?"  
  
Ich weiß nicht was er will. Für so einen warmen Spätsommertag ist es genau das richtige.  
  
Minerva wiederum zeigte sich von ihrer Kleidung und den Reaktionen der Männer begeistert. Sie fragte wo Alaria das Outfit her hatte. Bevor sie etwas antworten konnte kam die Puderquaste herbei gehüpft. Sie hätte gewettet er wollte das gleiche wie Minerva fragen, die wegen dieser Missachtung säuerlich schaute. Stattdessen zog er sie zur Seite.  
  
"Mrs. Mickel, ich darf dich doch Alaria nennen?" Nein darfst du nicht. "Natürlich können sie mich so nennen." "Weißt du Ari..." Das ist zuviel. Duzen ist schon hart an der Grenze, aber meinen Namen verstümmelst du nicht! "Was ist Gildy?" antworte ich zuckersüß. Er verzieht das Gesicht. "... ich war gestern nur so überrascht, denn man begegnet nicht oft so attraktiven Frauen in Hogwarts. Könnten wir uns vielleicht irgendwann bei einem kleinen Drink versöhnen, Ari?" Hör auf mich so zu nennen. Zusammen trinken. Mit dir? Da kannst du warten bis du schwarz wirst. Aber irgendwann ist gut. Z.B. Sankt Nimmerleinstag "Natürlich können wir das irgendwann. Bitte lass mich durch, ich muss zum Wahrsagen, Gildy!" Am Gildy hatte er zu kauen. Punkt für mich. Da ertönte eine Stimme hinter mir. "In diesem Aufzug wollen sie zum Wahrsagen. Noch nicht genug kleine Jungs verführt?" Das war gemein. Und er kritisiert mein Aussehen? ER? "Nein. Das ist wohl eher ihr Spezialgebiet. Und wegen meinen Klamotten. Ich hatte an einem Tag mehr Angebote als sie in ihrem ganzen Leben. Aber das hätte ich wohl auch mit einem Kartoffelsack als Bekleidung geschafft. 0 ist nicht schwer zu überbieten."  
  
In diesem Moment lief Gilderoy an ihr vorbei. "Wir treffen uns dann bald mal im "drei Besen", ja Ari?" Sie würde ihn umbringen, beschloss sie in dem Moment. "Ari? Sie geben sich schon Kosenamen? Ist er ihr 'Angebot'?" Er grinste während er sie runter machte. "Dann sind sie noch dümmer als sie aussehen. Der Mann trägt Pastellfarben, Kosmetik und färbt seine Haare blond. Ich gebe ihnen noch einen Tipp. Sein zweiter Berufswunsch war Kosmetiker. Klingelt's bei ihnen? Nagut, sie sind in Hufflepuff. Das entschuldigt einiges. Aber sie müssen trotzdem nicht gerade die hellste sein." Dann ging er ohne Abschied. Oh dieser..., dieser... ach auch egal. Ihr würde schon noch einfallen wie sie sich rächen könnte... Zumindest einen saftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein hätte er verdient. 


	6. Too much to ask & Tomorrow

Und hier endlich: Das Langersehnte Chapter 6: ich hab es geteilt, denn es hat unterschiedliche Inhalte  
  
6.1. Too much to ask  
  
Ich hasse Hogwarts. Aus tiefstem Herzen. Toll, toll, toll. Nervige Schüler, von denen jeder eine Katastrophe auf zwei Beinen ist. Sie fuchteln einmal mit ihren Zauberstäben und schon wächst dir ein Schwanz. Oder wenn du ein Kerl bist verschwindet er? Für die Exemplare der Gattung Mann, die es hier gibt ist das garantiert kein großer Unterschied zu vorher.  
  
Wo finde ich nur dieses verdammte Wahrsagezimmer? Oder einen Menschen der mehr drauf hat als diese oh-wir-sind-so-tolle-Magier/Innen-Verschnitte und mich zurück zappen kann. Was Miri wohl gerade macht? Ich bin jetzt einen Tag weg. Vielleicht sucht mich schon die Polizei. Was glotzen mich diese Bilder so an? Vielleicht hätte ich mich wirklich umziehen sollen... nein. Du hast es richtig gemacht. Snape ist ein Idiot. An ihm gibt es nur eine positive Sache. Er ist nicht real. Halt, er hasst auch Harry Potter. Okay das gibt noch Pluspunkt. Harry-ich-bin-so-toll-und-besiege-Voldemort-ohne-mir-was-einzubilden Potter. Harry-ich-bin-so-gut-im Quidditch. Grrrrr. Wenigstens hat der kein Wahrsagen. Also erst nächstes Jahr. Dann bin ich hoffentlich weg. Der geht mir auf den Keks. Dieser verfluchte Gary-Stu. Der Laden hier muss mal aufgemischt werden.  
  
Was muss ich eigentlich alles machen? 1. Ginny das Tagebuch wegnehmen und es vernichten. 2. Den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens umbringen. 3. Dafür sorgen dass Hagrid nicht in Askaban landet. 4. Dobby befreien. 5. Dafür sorgen dass Lockhardt aufhört, damit Remus anfangen kann. 6. Krätze in Peter Pettigrew verwandeln und einsperren lassen. 7. Sirius Black aus Askaban befreien. 8. Crouch's Sohn nach Askaban bringen. 9. Bertha Jorkins nicht nach Albanien lassen. 10. Voldemort im Riddlehaus auflauern + einsperren lassen.  
  
Wo ich gerade dabei bin die Welt zu verbessern:  
  
11. Ron dazu bringen Hermine seine Gefühle zu gestehen. 12. Snape dazu bringen seine Haare zu waschen. 13. Die Hauselfen befreien. 14. Kekse kaufen.  
  
*Seufz* Da hab ich am Wochenende viel zu tun. Und die Zeit verging so schnell. Sie war jetzt schon einen Monat hier. Bisher hatte sie nur Muggelkunde unterrichtet und Lockhardt abgewehrt. Mit Snape hatte sie seit der ersten Begegnung nicht mehr geredet und sie schwiegen sich auf dem Gang und im Lehrerzimmer hartnäckig an. Und McGonnagal war immer noch etwas sauer, dass sie am Anfang ignoriert wurde. Nachtragende alte Ziege.  
  
Warum soll ich den ganzen Scheiß eigentlich alleine machen? Eigentlich hab ich keinen Bock. Ach um die Welt von den Potterbüchern zu befreien darf ich nicht zurück schrecken.  
  
Wo ist der beknackte Wahrsageunterricht?  
  
Memo an mich selbst: Rumtreiberkarte besorgen.  
  
Ach endlich gefunden.  
  
da kommt ja Rauch unter der Tür vor... scheiße, kann es sein das Hogwarts abfackelt? Aber das müsste doch im Buch stehen...oder?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Anm. der Autorin: Jetzt denkt ihr bestimmt Mary-Sue-Alarm! Erst wird sie das Sexidol der Schule und dann rettet sie die Welt. Aber ich verspreche sie wird un-mary-sue-iger - he wartet mal! Das ist meine Story! Und Alaria wird so mary-sue-ig wie ich will. Aber eigentlich ist/wird sie nicht mary- sue-iger als die Story es erwartet.  
  
Noch ein Kapitel, dann beginnt die Story endlich richtig. Ich verspreche:  
  
1. Chaos pur 2. Schlimme Verletzungen 3.Sauftouren 4. Erotik ( aber das dauert noch)  
  
Autorin: Na? habt ihr mich schon vermisst? ich danke allen Reviewern dieser Welt, aber natürlich sind meine Reviewer die besten, die tollsten, die schönsten und die klügsten. :-) Ich liebe euch alle!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
6.2. Tomorrow  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür und ging einen Schritt vorwärts. Dann ging sie einen Schritt rückwärts, schloss die Tür und stand wieder auf dem Flur. Was war denn das für eine Räucherhöhle? Gleich als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte kam ihr eine Rauchwolke entgegen, die durch ein Dutzend Räucherstäbchen verursacht wurde. Irgendwie erinnerte es Alaria an ihr erstes Mal. Im Zimmer ihres Freundes hatten Räucherstäbchen gebrannt, angeblich 'für mehr Romantik'. Im Nachhinein hatte sie sich gedacht, dass er vielleicht nur seine Schweißfüße vertuschen wollte... Na ja egal. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und ging in das Zimmer.  
  
Nachdem ihre Augen sich an den Rauch gewohnt hatten und nicht mehr so brannten, nahm sie auch langsam Umrisse wahr. Vorne an der Tafel stand eine kleine Frau, die wahrscheinlich Prof. Trelawney war, der Alaria heute assistieren sollte.  
  
Alaria ließ ihren Blick über die Schüler schweifen.  
  
Kenn ich nicht, kenn ich nicht, Fred und George Weasley, kenn ich nicht... FRED UND GEORGE? Na, dann wird die Stunde wenigstens nicht langweilig, so wie die grinsen. Warte mal! Verdammt! Ich steh heut auf der falschen Seite. Ruhig, Alaria. Ganz ruhig. Ich darf nur keine Süßigkeiten annehmen. Und nicht nah rangehen. Hey, sind das nicht Ratschläge, die ich in der Grundschule bekommen hab? Genau. In Bezug auf fremde Männer. Passen aber auch hier ganz gut.  
  
Prof. Sybill Trelawney schien die Vorbehalte ihrer Assistentin nicht zu bemerken. "Also liebe Schüler dies ist Mrs. Mickel." Wer hatte ihr nur diesen blöden Nachnamen gegeben? Sie mischte sich ein: "Ihr könnt mich ruhig Alaria nennen!" Sybill beäugte sie. "Gut, dann eben Alaria. Jedenfalls wurde mir mitgeteilt, das sie bestimmte Dinge über unsere Zukunft weiß, deswegen ist sie zurzeit meine Assistentin. Alaria, erklären sie bitte unseren Schülern ihre Methode!"  
  
Alaria wusste, dass sie gemeint war. Und sie wusste dass jetzt von ihr Aussagen wie Kristallsehen, Runen, mystische Träume oder Tarotkarten gemeint waren. Und dann müsste sie ihre Methode erklären. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung von so was. Was sollte sie jetzt sagen? 'Ich weiß es aus den Filmen und Hörspielen'? Das klang ziemlich beschränkt. Sie wollte raus aus diesem Raum. Sie wollte nicht in dieser Räucherkammer hocken, während draußen schönster Sonnenschein war. Da kam ihr eine Idee.  
  
"Prof. Trelawney, ich deute Wolken! Aber um ihnen diese zu zeigen müsste wohl die Klasse mit nach draußen kommen."  
  
"Ja, ich schätze da haben sie Recht. Obwohl es ungewöhnlich ist."  
  
Mit einem hey-was-bin-ich-gescheit-Lächeln führte Alaria die Schüler nach draußen. Sie waren alle ziemlich froh aus dem Raum raus zukommen.  
  
Alaria hielt sich für sehr gewitzt, aber sie bemerkte nicht wie Fred hinterlistig in seiner Tasche wühlte. "Hey Fred was kramst du da?" fragte George. "Ich will testen ob sie wirklich die Zukunft weiß!" "Du meinst...?" "Ja! Die Solarschnapper!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
"Jetzt zeigen sie uns bitte ihr Können, Alaria."  
  
Soweit so gut. Jetzt muss ich nur noch ein bisschen phantasieren. Die Wolke da sieht aus wie ein Mann der gerade...halt, nicht in die Richtung phantasieren. Das sind Minderjährige!  
  
Alaria zeigte auf eine Wolke. Sie sah genauso aus wie alle anderen.  
  
"Diese Wolke, sehen sie sie? Sie hat einen grauen Ferrusrand. Sie zeugt von Unheil. Und an der Form erkennen sie, dass das Unheil Potter betrifft. Erkennen sie sein Gesicht? Und die helle Knirai-Schicht zeigt großes Unheil. Und dort an der Mirrel kann man sehr gut das Schicksalsrad erkennen nicht wahr...?"  
  
Alaria schwafelte ziemlichen Blödsinn zusammen. Sie schaute sich vorsichtig um, ob eine ihre Täuschung bemerkte. aber im Gegenteil. Alle starrten angestrengt in den Himmel und versuchten ihre beschreibungen wieder zuerkennen. Sybill unterstützte Alaria noch durch Zurufe wie 'Natürlich', 'Einleuchtend' oder 'was sonst?'  
  
Alaria musste grinsen, denn es sah wirklich etwas seltsam aus, wie dreißig Leute in den Himmel starrten, als würden sie Aliens suchen.  
  
Plötzlich registrierte sie eine Bewegung in Richtung der Weasleys. Und auf einmal kam eine Kugel auf sie zugeflogen. Sie konnte gerade noch ausweichen, als die Kugel auf Prof. Trelawney traf. Millimeter vor dem Aufprall stoppte sie und stand in der Luft. Dann öffnete sie sich und die erstarrte Sybill, die durch das Geräusch erschreckt, genau darauf starrte, wurde mit blauem Nebel eingehüllt. als der Nebel verging hatte sie blaue Haut mit roten Karos. Sie sah aus wie ein schottischer Schlumpf.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" schrie eine verdutzte Sybill.  
  
Alaria brachte nur ein "Ups" zustande.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Wie war ich? :-) Reviewt bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte *aus-treuen-hundeaugen- blick*  
  
So, das waren wieder zwei Kapitel. Und zwei andere hab ich schon parat. Ich werde jetzt jedes Wochenende updaten. Aber nur wenn ihr wollt. 


	7. Zwischenspiel

7. Zwischenspiel  
  
Autorin: Jetzt hab ich keinen Titel parat, denn die CD hat nur Lieder. Und davon passt keines wirklich, und die besten muss ich mir für später hinhalten. (Naked/My World). Und zu "Sk8ter Boi" hab ich überhaupt keine Idee. Obwohl.. Oh! Idee! *evilgrin* Ach, jetzt ist genug davon... Fangen wir an!  
"Sie wissen doch sonst so viel! Warum konnten sie Sybill nicht vor diesem Scherzartikel warnen?"  
  
O-oh. Dumbledore war stocksauer.  
  
"Eigentlich hätte ich so was wirklich wissen müssen. Warum war das nicht im Film?" überlegte Alaria.  
  
Dann sah Dumbledore sie auf einmal an. Man konnte förmlich die Glühbirne über seinem Kopf sehen. "Gab es in dem Film irgendeine bekloppte Muggelkundlerin?"  
  
"Hey, das nehme ich persönlich! Aber zu ihrer Frage, gab es nicht."  
  
"Das hab ich mir gedacht. Das heißt wohl, dass ihr Erscheinen und ihre Handlungen hier Konsequenzen haben. Das erschwert die Situation natürlich extrem!"  
  
Alaria verstand nicht wirklich was er meinte. So konterte sie mit einem wenig intelligenten "Häh"?  
  
Dumbledore seufzte und erklärte es ihr.  
  
"Gandalf hat mir mitgeteilt, dass es in ihrem Fall so liegt, dass erst wenn das Happy-End des Films passiert ist, sie nach Hause kommen." (Anm. der Autorin: Grammatik- was ist das?)  
  
"Was? Oh, nein, heißt das ich kann hier die ganzen dunklen Mächte nicht einfach besiegen und nach Hause, sondern dass Potter es tun muss? Die kleine Kröte?"  
  
"So sieht es aus. Aber ich schätze sie dürfen ihm wohl unter die Arme greifen. Hauptsache er bleibt der Held!"  
  
Alaria starrte Dumbledore misstrauisch an. War es wirklich nur oder wollte der HP-Fanclub nur, dass ihr Schatz im Rampenlicht steht? Na ja, zumindest hieß das auch, das sie erstmal nur Buch 2 zu Ende bringen musste.  
  
Dumbledore unterbrach ihre Gedanken. "Das heißt, sie bleiben hier noch länger. Und wie jeder Lehrer müssen sie auch eventuelle Vertretungen übernehmen können. Das heißt, sie müssen in einem Fach außer Muggelkunde assistieren. Und soweit ich Sybill verstanden habe nie wieder und unter keinen Umständen in Wahrsagen. Da bleiben noch Verwandlungen, Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Magie. Was wollen sie?"  
  
"Zaubertränke" rief sie ohne Zögern. Sie hatte zwei Gründe, erstens hatte sie mit Severus noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen und zweitens wusste sie, dass Geschichte der Magie das Schlaffach war, sie als Assistentin müsste aber wach bleiben.  
  
Dumbledore sah sie zweifelnd an. Aber er erwiderte nichts.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ 


	8. I'm with you auch gegen deinen Willen

8. I'm with you (auch wenn du es nicht willst) Autorin: Da bin ich wieder - und die Geschichte nimmt kein Ende  
  
Heute sollte sie also Aushilfe bei Snape spielen. Er hatte sie, seit sie hier war, nur runter gemacht. Dabei hatte sie ihm gar nichts getan. Er behandelte sie als wäre ihr IQ knapp über der Raumtemperatur nur weil sie Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff war. Sie beschloss ihm heute zu zeigen, was sie alles auf dem Kasten hatte. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein ein paar Pflanzen zu zerhacken und in einen Topf zu schmeißen. Kochen konnte sie doch auch!  
  
Doch trotzdem sie heute ihr Bestes geben wollte verschlief sie. Sie rannte mit wehenden Haaren und wehendem Umhang in die Kerker. Sie registrierte Ginny und einige andere Erstklässler im Raum. Der Meister der Tränke war gerade in einer seiner 'von wegen Ruhm in Flaschen füllen' -Rede. Gut, sie hatte nichts verpasst.  
  
"Morgen, Snapie. Sie können loslegen ich bin da." Rief Alaria und suchte einen Platz. Der einzige freie war der Lehrerstuhl. Sie setzte sich. Snape lief sowieso auf und ab, der brauchte jetzt keinen Stuhl.  
  
Mit erstarrtem Gesichtsausdruck musterte Severus Alaria. "Wie kommen sie zu der irrigen Annahme wir hätten nur auf sie gewartet?"  
  
Alaria störte sich weder an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, noch an der Art wie Snape ihr seine Frage stellte. "Sie sind doch noch in dieser Lobrede auf die Kunst der Zaubertränke und auf sich selbst als Genie der Tränkezubereitung. Oder hab ich den desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck der Schüler falsch gedeutet?"  
  
Er schaute sie böse an. Sie grinste zurück.  
  
"Ich war in der Tat mit meiner 'Lobrede' wie sie es nennen fertig. Ich wollte gerade einen Färbetrank durchnehmen, wenn es sie nicht stört!(!)(!)"  
  
Niemand konnte Alaria ihre Laune vermiesen. Sie würde heut zeigen was sie konnte und freute sich schon. "Och, ja, machen sie ruhig. Es stört mich nicht weiter, obwohl ich mir etwas Anspruchsvolleres gewünscht hätte. Wissen sie ich hatte ja 5 Jahre Chemieunterricht, da wird dies keine Herausforderung für mich." Das letzte hatte sie eigentlich nur gesagt um ihre doch langsam auftretende innere Unruhe zu bekämpfen. Allerdings war der Unterricht in ihrer Schulzeit und war jetzt schon an die 4 Jahre her. Es würde schon schief gehen.  
  
"Gut, da sie ja zumindest ein bisschen Ahnung zu haben scheinen helfen sie bitte den Schülern." Snape schien sich langsam zu beruhigen.  
  
Verflucht. Alaria hatte doch keine Ahnung von diesem Färbetrank. Sie straffte die Schultern. Sie würde es schon irgendwie schaffen. Sie ging zu einer kleinen Slytherin namens Chrissie Estle, die anscheinend Probleme hatte den... wie hieß der nur? Ach, eben so ein komisches Kraut zu hacken. Chrissie schaute allerdings etwas zweifelnd als Alaria die Zutaten am Ende in den Topf kippte.  
  
Soweit, so gut. Hey, das ist ja gar nicht so schwer! Es färbt sich im Topf schon gelb. Wenn ich jetzt das Feuer etwas erhöhe geht es vielleicht etwas schneller...mh.  
  
Gesagt, getan. Doch kaum hatte Alaria das Feuer angefacht fing es im Topf an wild zu brodeln. Alaria schaffte es gerade noch die Öffnung des Kessels von den bewegungslos starrenden Schülern abzuwenden, als plötzlich eine gelbe Wolke aus dem Topf kam.  
  
Severus Snape, der Tränkemeister kam herbei gerannt als er erkannte, das diese Alaria das Feuer erhöhte. Er konnte noch ein paar Schüler wegdrängen, bis er zu dieser Wolke kam. Und er war mittendrin.  
  
Alle starrten geschockt auf die Wolke in die gerade ihr Lehrer gerannt war. Langsam verzog sie sich. Keiner bewegte sich als das Ergebnis offenbart wurde.  
  
Dann presste sich Alaria die Hand auf den Mund. Was hatte sie nur getan? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, bis sie sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Sie brach in wieherndes Gelächter aus.  
  
Snape war gelb. Nicht nur der Umhang. Nein er hatte auch leicht gelbliche Haut und seine Haarfarbe war jetzt gelb-blond. Alaria konnte sich nicht halten.  
  
Und wie als hätte Alaria einen Stöpsel gezogen, fielen auch die Schüler ein. Es war zu lustig!  
  
Severus starrte mit bitterböser Miene in die lachende Runde. Zwischen seinen gelb-blonden Augenbrauen hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet. Er war bloßgestellt worden. Vor seinen Schülern. Diese Alaria würde sich am Ende des Tages wünschen dieser Trank wäre ein Unsichtbarkeitstrank und hätte sich auf sie entladen. Am liebsten würde er jedem Schüler 1000 Punkte abziehen. Aber bei so vielen war er machtlos.  
  
Sein Mund formte ein Wort "RAUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" In diesem Moment klingelte es und die Schüler die ihn immer noch angestarrt hatten verließen lachend und plappernd den Raum.  
  
Er widmete sich Alaria. "Chemie. Ja?" Dann wandte er sich um. Und ging ins Nebenzimmer um sich umzuziehen und während der Pause das gelbe aus den Haaren zu waschen. Noch einer Klasse würde er so nicht gegenübertreten.  
  
Alarei hatte beschlossen, dass sie dieses Mal aufpassen würde. Es hätte bestimmt auch gut geklappt, wenn sie nicht von Snape so abgelenkt worden wäre.  
  
Dauernd starrte er sie an und beäugte misstrauisch, was sie jetzt wieder tun würde. Durch die frisch gewaschenen Haare wurden seine Gesichtszüge unterstützt und eben auch der grimmige Ausdruck, den er für Alaria hatte.  
  
So verwirrte er allerdings auch die Zweitklässler, die sein Nörgeln erwarteten. Besonders Neville wurde immer nervöser, weil eben keine Attacken kamen.  
  
Die Schüler sollten einen Trank zubereiten. Da Snape aber seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Alaria richtete, die es am Lehrertisch vormachen sollte, begannen die Schüler sich auch anderweitig zu beschäftigen.  
  
Draco fing an Hermine zu sticheln, die schon fertig war und im Buch blätterte.  
  
"Na Granger? Suchst du nen Liebestrank damit du endlich auch einen abkriegst?"  
  
Ron verteidigt Hermine sofort.  
  
"Hermine braucht so was nicht, aber wenn doch könntest du ihr bestimmt die Seite sagen. Ihr Slytherins habt doch Probleme Frauen kennen zu lernen. Sowie euer Hauslehrer Alaria anstarrt, als wäre sie das erste weibliche Wesen das ihm näher als 10m kommt. Aber dir geht es da ja genau so?" Ron hatte offensichtlich von Draco's Schwäche für Alaria gehört.  
  
"Du stinkender Bettel-Gryffindor! Komm her wenn du dich traust!"  
  
Die Jungs wollten anfangen sich zu prügeln und schrien.  
  
Snape fuhr herum.  
  
"Hört sofort auf! Gryffindor ziehe ich 50 Punkte ab, weil sie einen Streit provoziert haben."  
  
Auch Alaria hatte zugehört und mischte sich jetzt ein.  
  
"Das ist unfair. Dieser Schmier-haar-heini Draco hat doch angefangen, indem er Hermine beleidigt hat! Die trottelige Heulsuse hatte sie zu recht verteidigt." "Sie mischen sich da nicht ein!" verkündete Snape gebieterisch. "Ach ja?!"  
  
Alaria schmiss die Zutat, die sie gerade in der Hand hatte in den Kessel und wollte aufstehen, als plötzlich eine Stichflamme aus dem Topf fuhr. Snape stand zu Draco und Ron nach vorne. Sein Rücken war Alaria zugewand. Die Flamme traf genau seinen Allerwertesten und brannte ein Loch in sein Gewand. Alaria rannte hin und half ihm die Flammen auszuschlagen.  
  
Hey, das fühlt sich gar nicht schlecht an. Ich sollte öfters seinen Hintern in Band stecken... Ein leiser Pfiff entfuhr ihr. Da es mit dem Brand in der Klasse totenstill geworden war, war ihr Piff umso lauter.  
  
"Das war Erleichterung über die geglückte Rettung!" erklärte sie leicht verlegen.  
  
Hör auf Alaria. Severus Snape ist kein Mann, er ist Lehrer. Basta! Das ist vielleicht ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis. Dieser Lehrertisch... wenn jetzt keine Schüler hier wären... Nein, nicht an so was denken!  
  
Severus, äh, ich meine Snape dreht sich zu mir...Was sage ich jetzt zu ihm?  
  
"Ähhh,....."  
  
KNALL! BUMMS! EXPLODIER!  
  
Nevilles Kessel war explodiert. Die Schüler konnten sich alle wegducken. Alaria stand steif da, als sie plötzlich runter gerissen wurde. War es dieser Flachwichser Draco, der ihr schon die ganze Zeit hinterher hechelte? Benommen schaute sie sich um.  
  
Snape hatte sie gerettet. Aber er bewegte sich nicht mehr.  
  
Mh. Dafür erlasse ich ihm den Tritt gegen das Schienbein. Ist ja auch nicht mehr nötig. Allerdings scheint jetzt auch die Lehrertischsache vergessen. Obwohl, verschoben ist nicht aufgehoben.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Und wieder ein Chapter weniger! Oh, ich bin so toll! (Eigenlob stinkt nur wenn man das falsche Deo hat ( )  
  
Namenskunde: Chrissie Estle - ich habe hier eine dekorative Packung 'N/estle Choco Crossies' - das erklärt alles (auch die Anzeige meiner Waage ( ).  
  
Drücken sie bitte jetzt den lila Knopf unten links. Der neben dem 'Submit Review' steht. Danke.  
  
Bis bald! Wenn ich kann setz ich am Wochenende noch das 9. Kapitel online. 


	9. Things I'll Never Say

Autorin: So bevor ich anfange mit den nächsten 2 Kapiteln, möchte ich sagen, dass es insgesamt jetzt 13 Kapitel werden. Ok, was erwartet euch diesmal:  
  
Disclaimer: Keine Figur ist meine, außer Alaria. Aber wenn ich mit dieser Fic reich geworden bin, kauf ich noch welche dazu. Aber da kann ich lange warten... *seufz*  
  
Summary Chap.9: Wehleidige Männer (mehrere!) und Alkoholexzesse  
  
Los geht's.  
  
Achso, ich danke noch den besten Lesern der Welt, nämlich meinen! Und verzeiht mir, wenn ich die zeitliche Reihenfolge mal verändere. Bitte.  
  
9. Things I'll Never Say  
  
Alaria gab den Zweitklässlern für den Rest der Stunde frei und machte sich auf den Weg zu Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Severus war immer noch ohnmächtig, als Alaria in der Krankenstation ankam. Sie hatte ihn vor sich herschweben lassen. Es war etwas schwierig gewesen, denn sie musste ja auf ihn Rücksicht nehmen und das Loch im Umhang von den Schüleraugen fern halten. Zumindest das war sie ihm schuldig.  
  
Das einzige was Madame Pomfrey bei der Untersuchung verlauten ließ, war eine Reihe von "Oh's", "Oha's" und die Steigerungsform, ein mit Stirnrunzeln gepaartes "Ohjeh".  
  
Meine Güte, diesmal hab ich wirklich Scheiße gebaut. Scheiße. Hoffentlich hab ich ihn nicht um die Ecke gebracht. Gerade jetzt wo ich neue Qualitäten an ihm entdeckt habe... Stopp Alaria. Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für solche Gedanken. Warum sagt die bekloppte Schrulle nicht endlich was los ist? Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Diese beschissene Happy End Sache. Wenn der nicht auch am Ende noch lebt, kommst du hier nie wieder weg.  
  
Dann kam Prof. Dumbledore herein. "Wie steht es um ihn?"  
  
Endlich kam Madame Pomfrey zu einem Ergebnis. "Er scheint mehrere Brüche zu haben. Außerdem hat er durch die Wucht seiner Rettungsaktion für Alaria Prellungen. Es wird wohl ein paar Tage dauern, bis er wieder einsatzbereit ist."  
  
Dumbledore nickte voll Verständnis. Dann ging er zu Alaria. Er schaute sie finster an.  
  
"Jetzt sind sie bestimmt stolz auf sich oder?" Alaria wusste nicht was er meinte. "Tun sie nur so. Dabei hat doch inzwischen jeder bemerkt, dass ihre Zerstörungswut keine Grenzen kennt. Erst verärgern sie Minerva, sie machen Gilderoy falsche Hoffnungen, sie verwirren jugendliche Zauberer, sie verschüchtern Hauselfen und jetzt fangen sie mit Anschlägen auf meine Lehrer an. Erst Prof. Trelawney, was ja weiter keinen gestört hätte wenn die Krähe mal ein paar Tage nicht unterrichtet und jetzt Severus. Verleugnen sie es nicht. Langsam kommen mir Zweifel, ob sie doch nicht ein Spion Voldemorts sind."  
  
Jetzt wurde es Alaria zu bunt. "Sagen sie mal, haben sie eine Vollmeise? Ich..."  
  
Dumbledore unterbrach sie. "Ich sehe dieses Gespräch als beendet an." Er drehte sich um und schritt hoheitsvoll auf den Ausgang zu. Dann verfing er sich wegen seines hocherhobenen Blicks mit den Füßen im Umhang und stolperte. "Verdammte..." da erinnerte sich Dumbi wieder an seine Rolle, stellte sich wieder hin und ging, oder besser schritt davon.  
  
Alaria musste grinsen.  
  
Madame Pomfrey kam auf sie zu. "Vielleicht sollten sie jetzt gehen."  
  
"Nein, ich möchte warten bis Severus aufwacht."  
  
Sie hatte angefangen ihn in Gedanken, als auch so zu duzen.  
  
Als Severus aufwachte wusste er nicht wo er war. Noch leicht benommen öffnete er die Augen und bekam einen Schock.  
  
"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eine breitere Gestalt mit großen grünen Augen starrte ihn an. Das Gesicht war fleckig und die Kreatur hatte tiefe Augenringe. Beim zweiten hinsehen erkannte er seine Assistentin Alaria.  
  
Alaria war auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett eingeschlafen. Das war nicht eben bequem gewesen. Als sie eben durch den Schrei geweckt wurde stieg ihr auch der Krankenstationgeruch scharf in die Nase. Alaria wurde etwas schlecht, aber sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.  
  
"Warum schreien sie hier wie rum wie doof? Ist ihnen nicht gut?"  
  
"Wie würde ihnen zumute sein, wenn sie mindestens ein Dutzend Knochenbrüche hätten, und sie wachen auf und ein Monster campiert neben ihrem Bett?!"  
  
"Hey, keine Beleidigungen von ihnen. Und überhaupt, das sagt der Richtige! Als ob sie alter Knacker soviel besser aussehen würden! Kaufen sie sich mal nen Spiegel, dann wissen sie wer das Monster ist. Überhaupt, ich hocke hier seit 1½ Tagen neben ihrem Bett und sie fangen an so mit mir zu reden? Jetzt reichts. Ich gehe. Sie können mich mal!"  
  
Alaria zog beleidigt davon und ließ den verdutzten Snape (ja, wieder Snape!) allein zurück.  
  
"Was bildet sich diese Pseudo-Hilfskraft eigentlich ein? Wen meint sie mit 'alter Knacker'? So redet sie mit mir, einem schwerkranken Mann. Diese schlimmen Schmerzen in meinen Knochen habe ich ja nur ihr zu verdanken. Ich wäre schließlich beinah gestorben. Zum Glück bin ich gestolpert und weich gefallen. Zwar auf sie, aber durch Zufall hab ich ihr so auch geholfen. Ich finde sie könnte mir ruhig danken. Wo ich doch so arm dran bin."  
  
Als er sich später ausführlich umschaute, denn aufstehen konnte er nicht und es war ja extrem langweilig so ganz ohne Besuch, fiel ihm etwas auf seinem Nachttisch auf. Eine Schachtel Schokofrösche und eine Karte von ihr.  
  
Er geriet etwas ins Nachdenken...  
  
Woanders um diese Zeit:  
  
Alaria lief durch die Gänge. Sie war immer noch geladen. Als sie auf Harry Potter und eine Wand stieß. Auf ihr stand: "Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet."  
  
Harry fing an zu stammeln. "Ich... ich war das nicht!"  
  
Alaria winkte ab. Für so was hatte sie jetzt echt keinen Nerv. "Ja Potter, das weiß ich. Ich hab noch andere Sachen zu tun. Dauert dieser Teil des neuen 'Potter rettet die Welt' - Plan noch lange? Ich muss den Unterricht vorbereiten und du versperrst mir den Weg."  
  
Harry glotzte sie an.  
  
Da fiel Alaria noch was ein. "Die Stimme die du gehört hast war der Basilisk aus der Kammer des Schreckens. Du bist der einzige der es hört denn die Sprache war Parsel und das können nur Voldemort und du."  
  
Alaria war jetzt trotz allem etwas besser gelaunt. Die Geschichte hatte sich jetzt wesentlich verkürzt. Sie müsste jetzt allerdings Snapes Part eine Weile besetzen.  
  
Da kamen auch schon die anderen Lehrer und Lockhardt angerannt.  
  
Sie fing ihn ab. "Morgen, große Halle. Duell aufgrund der neuen Umstände"  
  
Er starrte sie an. "Ähm, na gut."  
  
Sie ging in guter Stimmung. Wenigsten etwas lief glatt.  
Da das Duell zwischen Draco und Harry nur wegen dieser Harry-parselt-also- ist-er-böse-Sache wichtig war, änderte Alaria es etwas damit es schneller ging. Sie ließ eines ihrer Hufflepuffmädchen gegen Neville antreten, obwohl Potzki und Dräko sich gemeldet hatten. Lockhardt besiegte sie im Vorbeigehen und damit hatte sich die Sache. Kurz bevor alle gingen bat sie noch einmal alle Schüler um Achtung.  
  
"Ihr könnt gleich gehen. Achso, noch eine Sache. Harry kann Parsel, also mit Schlangen sprechen. Nicht wahr Harry?"  
  
"Äh, jaa."  
  
"Jetzt könnt ihr gehen. Schönen Tag noch." Die Schüler schritten wild diskutierend aus der Halle. Hermine sprach mit Harry: "Stimmt das Harry, du kannst Parsel? ..."  
  
Genau diesem Gespräch hatte Alaria doch vorbeugen wollen. "Fräulein Granger das ist doch jetzt geklärt. Gehen sie jetzt."  
  
Gerade als Alaria such gehen wollte rannte ihr Lockhardt hinterher.  
  
"Gehen sie heute endlich mit mir weg."  
  
Alaria überlegte. Was hatte sie sonst noch vor? Eigentlich wollte sie noch mal Snape besuchen, denn immerhin hatte er sie gerettet, aber er war so..., so..., ach, eben so. "Natürlich, gerne!"  
  
Severus (ab jetzt darf er wieder so heißen) durfte an diesem Tag zurück in seine Wohnung. "Sie legen sich heute noch mal hin und morgen können sie wieder unterrichten. Okay?" fragte Madame Pomfrey. Er grummelte etwas und ging los. Allerdings nicht um sich hinzulegen. Nachdem er Alarias Schokofrösche gegessen und ihre Karte zehnmal gelesen hatte war er bereit sich ihre Entschuldigung anzuhören. Er suchte sie, aber er fand sie irgendwo. Dann begegnete er Ginny Weasley. Sie schien irgendwie mit einem Buch zu reden. Typisch durchgeknallte Gryffindors. Sie schrak zusammen als sie ihn sah. "Scheiße, sie leben ja doch noch!"  
  
Severus war zu sehr mit der Suche beschäftigt, sonst hätte er Ginny wahrscheinlich zehn Jahre Nachsitzen aufgebrummt.  
  
"Miss Weasley, haben sie Alaria gesehen?"  
  
Das hatte Ginny allerdings. "Nachdem sie enthüllt hatte, das Harry nicht nur toll aussieht, super Quidditch spielt, intelligent und charmant ist, sondern auch noch Parsel kann *harry-ist-ja-so-toll-Seufzer*, ist sie mit Lockhardt ausgegangen."  
  
Was? Er war schwerkrank und sie wagte es sich zu amüsieren. Extrem bösartig, selbst für seine Verhältnisse ging er zu seinen Räumen.  
  
Derweil im 'drei Besen'.  
  
Alaria hielt es bald nicht mehr aus. Nachdem Lockhardt sie gefragt hatte wie es ihr hier gefiel und wie sie sie zu Severus stand war er zu seinen Beziehungen zu anderen gekommen. Jetzt heulte er ihr schon über eine Stunde die Ohren voll...  
  
"Und dann hat Chuck mich verlassen, weil er mit meinem Ruhm nicht klarkam...wuähh..." Eher, weil er mit dir nicht klarkam. Dieser Chuck ist zu beneiden er ist dich wenigstens los... "Ach Gilderoy, du findest bestimmt einen neuen.." "Aber keinen der so ist wie Chuck. So liebevoll und ein Genie im Bett. Ich liebe ihn immer noch *schnief ...flenn*" "Dann geh zu ihm und versuch einen Neuanfang." Oder geh woandershin, Hauptsache weg von mir. "Meinst du *hoffnungsvoll guck*? Du hast recht." "Ja am besten gehst du sofort zu ihm!"  
  
Und Gilderoy ging wirklich! Alaria jubelte innerlich. Aber jetzt war sie hier ganz alleine. Um ihre Verlegenheit über diese Versetzung zu überspielen bestellte sie ein Butterbier. Und später noch eines...  
  
Severus war schon im Pyjama als er draußen Geräusche hörte. Er ging raus und begegnete Alaria, die sturzbetrunken durch die Gegend torkelte.  
  
"Hey Schewwii, ich wuschte ja ganich *hicks* das su nen Schwilling hast. Hups" da war sie umgekippt und fing an zu kichern.  
  
Severus schaute sich um ob ihn keiner sah. Ihr zu helfen könnte ja seinen Ruf ruinieren.  
  
So konnte er sie einfach nicht alleine gehen lassen. Sie würde es kaum zu sich schaffen. Mit einem Seufzen stützte er sie und half ihr in sein Zimmer.  
  
Sie torkelte hinein. Sie sollte stehen bleiben, während er die Tür schloss, aber da kippte sie schon wieder um. Mitten auf sein Bett. Und fing laut an zu schnarchen. Er versuchte sie wach zu rütteln, aber diese Versuche waren zwecklos. Er gab sich geschlagen und machte es sich auf der Couch zurecht.  
  
Und wieder ein Chapter! 


	10. Sk8ter Boi

So, da bin ich wieder. Kommen wir endlich zu meinem atemberaubendem 10. Kapitel. Dann fehlen nur noch drei Kapitel. Seid ihr schon gespannt wie es weiter geht? Tja, da spann ich euch doch noch ein bisschen auf die Folter mit meinem Vorwort. An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch mal allen Reviewern einzeln danken.  
  
1. Schwester Aurelia - sie reviewt trotz aller Rechtschreibfehler, Inhaltsfehler und schlechter Ausdrucksweise - danke!  
  
2. Keeline - ich weiß nicht ob sie noch liest, aber sie hat als erste reviewt  
  
3.Werinaya -  
  
4. Colly  
  
Reviewt ruhig weiter! Ich hab nichs gegen jedes Kapitel-Reviewer. Nur gegen solche die lesen und nicht reviewn. *böse nach draußen guck - ja-euch- meine-ich-blick*  
  
Dann möchte ich noch mal J.K. Rowling danken, dass ich so hemmungslos bei ihr klauen kann. Außerdem allen anderen Fanfiction-Autoren, vor allem in den Kategorien LotR und Hp. Ich hab mich so oft mit euren Geschichten vergnügt(vor allem mit den Rechtschreibfehlern() Auch möchte ich mich bei dem bedanken, der das Rechtschreibprogramm in Word eingebaut hat. Wer auch immer es war ist die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. (. Jetzt geht's endlich los:  
  
10. Sk8er Boi  
  
Alaria erwachte am nächsten Morgen aufgrund eines lauten sägenden Geräuschs. Noch bevor sie die Augen öffnete wusste sie, dass etwas falsch war.  
  
Oh Gott brummt mein Schädel. Noch mal rumdrehen und schlafen. Seit wann ist das Laken so glatt. Auch riecht es hier irgendwie anders als sonst.  
  
Zögernd öffnete sie ein Auge. Sie lag auf schwarzer Satinbettwäsche.  
  
Wo bin ich gelandet? Oder besser bei wem?  
  
Sie erinnerte sich nur dunkel an die vorher gehende Nacht.  
  
Ist das Lockhardts Raum? Nein, ich sehe weder hellblau noch fliederfarben. Außerdem war er ja gestern zu Chuck gegangen. Scheiße, wo bin ich?! Naja, es ist zumindest kein Schülerraum. Hier ist ja nur ein Bett.  
  
Immer noch verwirrt stand sie auf. Na ja zumindest war sie noch angezogen, wie sie feststellte. Sie beschloss trotz der Tatsache, dass sich alles noch ein bisschen dreht und ihr Kopf pochte sollte sie dem Geräusch nachgehen. Da fand sie Snape, der auf dem Sofa vor sich hinschnarchte.  
  
Ach du meine Sch... Mit dem? Naja obwohl... er war ja der einzig mögliche. Trotzdem - war er etwa so leicht zu haben? Ich war ja angetrunken und von ihm angetan, aber er? Der unnahbare Mr.-Rühr-mich-nicht-an? Hey, in mir schlummert wohl die Göttin der Verführung. Aber wieso bin ich wieder angezogen? Wieweit sind wir gegangen?  
  
Severus wurde wach weil er sich beobachtet fühlte. Solch Eigenschaften entwickeln sich wenn man Spion ist wohl von alleine. Und tatsächlich, als er die Augen öffnete starrte er direkt in ein Paar Grüne die ihn beobachteten als wäre er ein Regenwurm, den man vorm sezieren noch einmal untersuchen wollte. Sie hätte doch wohl keine falschen Schlüsse gezogen und wollte jetzt etwas mit ihm anstellen um ihre Ehre zu rächen? Vielleicht verwirrte sie sein starren auf ihre wohlgeformten Schenkel und ihre Rundungen... Hatte er wirklich gerade wohlgeformt gedacht? Vielleicht war er noch krank?  
  
Er wusste nicht wie Recht er zumindest damit hatte dass Alaria etwas mit ihm anstellen wollte, aber er dachte in die falsche Richtung...  
  
Boah, unter dem Umhang hat der ja gute Aussichten zu bieten. Aber selbst im Schlaf sieht er noch angespannt aus. Was er wohl sagen würde wenn ich ihn jetzt zum Bett ziehen würde? Ich meine so wie die Dinge aussehen hat er vielleicht... ach bestimmt, nichts gegen ein zweites Mal etwas auszusetzen.  
  
Gerade wollte sie einen Vorschlag in diese Richtung machen als in ihr plötzlich Übelkeit hochstieg.  
  
Severus beobachtete fassungslos wie Alarias Gesicht plötzlich grün anlief. Er war etwas verwirrt als sie panisch in seiner Wohnung umher rannte und Türen öffnete. Als er endlich begriff was los war, war es schon zu spät. Alaria Mickel, Lehrerin für Muggelkunde und Ex-Assistentin in Wahrsagen und Zaubertränke, kotzte in den geöffneten Wandschrank von Severus Snape.  
  
Man hörte Severus Schrei durch das ganze Schloss. Einige Schüler die früh wach wurden drehten sich erschrocken um, aber da stand niemand.  
  
"Neeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wie konnten sie nur? Ich rette Frl. Schnapsdrossel davor sich auf irgendeiner Treppe in Hogwarts in betrunkenem Zustand den Hals zu brechen und lasse sie in meinem Bett schlafen. Und was ist der Lohn? Sie färben mich, lassen mich explodieren, schreien mich an und kotzen auf meine Klamotten. Warum hassen sie mich so abgrundtief?"  
  
Sie konnte ihre Vorschläge wohl erstmal vergessen.  
  
"Das war doch alles keine Absicht! Und überhaupt bin ich keine Schnapsdrossel! Es war nur das eine Mal und es war auch kein Schnaps sondern nur Butterbier!"  
  
Er äffte sie nach: "Buhuu, das war keine Absicht. Ich habe keinen Bock auf so was! Sie können sich ihre Entschuldigungen sonst wohin stecken! Verschwinden sie, ich will sie hier nie wieder sehen! Sie kommen nicht mehr in mein Bett, meine Wohnung oder mein Leben! Egal wie betrunken sie sind!"  
  
Alaria begriff dass es ihm Ernst war. Dies war vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit mit ihm zu sprechen. Na gut, dann würde sie ihm wenigstens etwas zum Nachdenken geben.  
  
Sie wechselte zu Severus Überraschung in eine sehr sinnliche Tonlage... " Weißt du Severus (hier duzte sie ihn zum ersten Mal fällt mir gerade auf), vielleicht solltest du dir den Teil mit dem Bett noch mal überlegen..."  
  
Er starrte sie an. Er war geschockt. Fassungslos. Und doch nicht so leicht rumzukriegen.  
  
"Raus" Er sagte es gefasst. Ohne Ausrufezeichen.  
  
Und Alaria ging.  
  
Als sie draußen stand wurde ihr alles noch mal richtig bewusst. Sie hatte sich selbst gedemütigt, durch das Kübeln. Dann hatte sie sich ihm (wie sie empfand) fast auf Knien angeboten. Und er hatte sie eiskalt abgelehnt. Nicht mal ein tröstendes Wort oder so. Sie war am Boden zerstört und zutiefst verletzt. Sie musste sich ablenken. Also marschierte sie direkt in Dumbledores Büro.  
  
"Es reicht! Ich will hier keinen Tag mehr bleiben! Befreien sie Harry vom Unterricht, geben sie mir ihren Truthahn und den Filzlappen und ich bin weg!"  
  
"Das wäre allen recht, aber ich muss sie bitten sich noch etwas zu gedulden! Mein Phönix entsteht erst heute Abend wieder aus der Asche, das heißt er ist erst nach dem Wochenende wieder einsetzbar. Bis dahin müssen sie sich gedulden!"  
  
" Was soll ich solange tun? Däumchendrehen? Dinge in die Luft sprengen?"  
  
"Das hat sie doch bis jetzt nicht gestört!" Alaria wurde wütend. "Nagut, morgen ist ein Ball. Vergnügen sie sich und sie kriegen am Sonntag, also übermorgen den Vogel." Alaria beschloss auf sein Angebot einzugehen. Zwar hatte sie jetzt echt keinen Nerv für Partys, aber was konnte sie schon dagegen tun?  
  
Jetzt denkt ihr sicher: ist die bekloppt? Wer skatet hier denn?... Stimmt. Aber ein Skater eiert manchmal auch herum vor allem am Anfang. Und eiert Sevie nicht zwischen seinen Meinungen über Alaria herum? Okay, lange Denkkurve, aber es geht nicht anders. Ich muss nun mal dafür sorgen dass ich auf das Ende hinauskomme, das ich will. Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter. Ich bessere mich. Ich versuchs zumindest. Lasst euch nicht dass nächste Kapitel entgehen. Der Titel "Naked" verheißt ja doch einiges... 


	11. Naked

Anm. der Autorin: Heute geht's gleich zum Wesentlichen, weil mir nix als Vorwort einfällt höchstens Kram wie nix mir, alles JKR, reviewt, Danksagungen, laber, laber und das hatten wir doch alles schon mehr als genug. Außerdem ich hoffe doch ihr lest wegen der Story, nicht wegen dem Vorwort. Ich habe fertig! Obwohl... okay, ihr habts verdient...*schnüff* Ich danke allen treuen Reviewern dieser Welt...*träne-aus-auge-wisch*  
  
11. Naked  
  
Alaria fand die Feier so was von öde. Das Essen war okay. Die Musik konnte man im Notfall noch ertragen. Aber es waren nur Lieder, die zu zweit getanzt werden konnten. Und mit wem sollte sie hier schon tanzen. Dumbledore hatte McGonagall, Flitwick Sprout und Madame Hooch tanzte mit Bims. Nur sie war alleine. Von Snape, der im Moment fehlte hielt sie sich fern, aber der war im Moment sowieso nicht auffindbar. So machte sie einen auf Ordnungspatrouille. Auch manchen Schülern schien es so zu gehen. Alaria hatte eine Idee wie man sich die Zeit vertreiben könnte...  
  
Severus kam gerade aus dem Slytherinteil von Hogwarts, als er auf einmal seltsame Geräusche hörte. Und er spürte, dass Alaria etwas damit zu tun hatte.  
  
Was sind das für Geräusche? Ich spüre dass diese Alaria etwas damit zu tun hat ( A/N: ( ). Hat man hier nich einmal seine Ruhe? *seufz* Alaria- Explosion-Verletzte Ich schätze einer muss sie aufhalten. Wo ist denn Potter, wenn mal wieder eine Chance besteht die Welt zu retten? Immer alle auf mich...  
  
Er gab sich geschlagen und ging den Geräuschen nach. Seine Suche endete seltsamerweise vor der Tür seines Unterrichtsraumes. Und sobald er das registrierte hielt ihn nichts mehr. So viele Zaubertränke... Sie wollte die Schule in die Luft jagen! Er stürmte in den Raum...Und erstarrte...  
  
Die Schüler, die mit Alaria im Kreis saßen, starrten ihn an. Jeder hatte einige Karten in der Hand und ein paar Bertie-Botts-Bohnen vor sich. Diese Haufen waren bei den meisten Schülern relativ klein, während der Haufen vor Alaria so groß war, dass sie nur noch an ihm vorbeischauen konnte um den Neuankömmling zu begrüßen. Zwischen den Haufen lief ein Hauself hin und her, der Getränke verteilte.  
  
"Was soll diese Störung? Ich hatte grad ne Glückssträhne!" entgegnete Alaria, die über diese Störung erbost war.  
  
Severus konnte diese Unverfrorenheit nicht glauben. "Du fragst mich was das soll?! Diese Schüler sind minderjährig und du... du machst in meinem Raum Glücksspiel?!"  
  
Das schien Alaria nicht weiter zu stören. "Ja und? Ich beaufsichtige die Schüler ja nur. Wie es meine Aufgabe ist. Ich habe die Situation unter Kontrolle. Du kannst abziehen, ich regle das schon, Graf Dracula!"  
  
Was? Sie wagte es ihn vor den Schülern so bloß zu stellen? "Hah, das ich nicht lache! Du beaufsichtigst die Schüler? Du bist die einzige, die hier eine Aufsicht braucht! Die Schüler jagen nicht dauernd alles in die Luft, sie betrinken sich nicht und mehrere haben sogar angemessenen Respekt!"  
  
Mein Gott hörte dieses nervige Theater denn nie auf. Wenn man einmal einen winzigen Fehler macht... "Hey, jetzt wird nicht persönlich Sevie! Und überhaupt ihr solltet alle mehr in der Gegenwart leben, diese Sachen sind doch schon ewig her."  
  
"Irrtum, das ist keine 24 Stunden her!"  
  
"Na und? Ich entwickle mich eben schnell weiter, im Gegensatz zu verknöcherten Fossilien, die immer gleich überreagieren und auf unschuldigen Frauen herumtrampeln, die nur durch Zufall in Schwierigkeiten geraten sind."  
  
Irgendwo reichte es Severus. "Ach sie sind ja so ein unschuldiges Opfer... hören sie doch mit dieser verlogenen Tour auf. Fakt ist, dass ich sie hier erwischt habe wie sie unsere Schüler beim Glücksspiel um ihre Süßigkeiten betrügen, den mit ihrem Hufflepuff-Hirn wären sie sonst nicht so weit gekommen. Und das ist nicht grad unschuldiges Verhalten!"  
  
Alaria reichte es. Er hackte auf ihr rum seit sie hier war. Und jetzt wagte er es vor den Schülern an ihrer Integrität zu zweifeln? Sie wandte sich an die Schüler... "Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn ihr jetzt geht...RAUS!"  
  
Sie blieb alleine mit Severus im Raum zurück. Sie wandte sich zu Severus und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Er bekam Angst. Alaria Mickel hatte sich in eine Rachegöttin verwandelt. Er beruhigte sich. Er hatte ja seinen Zauberst... Wo war der verdammte Zauberstab? Er musste ihn bei den Slytherins liegen gelassen haben. Er, der passionierte Todesesserspion. Er war wehrlos. Die Angst kroch wieder in ihm hoch...  
  
Alaria stellte sich breitbeinig vor ihm. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Severus den Verdacht sie würde in Flammen aufgehen. "SETZEN SIE SICH" sagte sie zu ihm. Unfähig zu widersprechen gehorchte er. (A/N: Hatten wir nicht alle schon mal Gedanken an Severus-Domina-Kram?( ) Er wusste nicht was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
"So Severus. Sie denken also ich bescheiße? Los wir spielen. Ich zeige ihnen was mein 'Hufflepuff-Hirn' alles drauf hat!" sprach sie ihn mit einem bissigen Ausdruck an.  
  
Severus versuchte einzulenken. Er würde sie natürlich besiegen, aber im Moment würde ihre schlechte Stimmung nach dem verlieren auch ihm schaden. "Ähm, wir können leider um nichts spielen. Ich hab nichts bei mir außer den Sachen die ich am Körper trage. Außerdem sind wir nur zu zweit."  
  
Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen. "Gut, dann spielen wir Strip-Rommè. Da geht zu zweit. Wer verliert opfert immer Kleidung. Dann dauert es auch länger, weil ich schätze keiner von uns hat soviel an."  
  
Er wollte noch etwas sagen... "Ähm,..." "Nicht reden, spielen. Du mischst."  
  
Unbeholfen mischte er. Eigentlich konnte er es, denn unter Zauberern war es üblich den Stab vorher abzulegen damit keiner mogelt, weswegen man normal mischte. Aber unter ihrem aufmerksamen Blick wurde er doch nervös.  
  
Schließlich gab er Karten.  
  
Zuerst sah es schlecht für ihn aus. Er verlor immer mehr Klamotten... Aber dann hatte Alarias Glückssträhne ein Ende. Und langsam musste auch sie immer mehr Kleidung opfern. Bis er nur noch Boxershorts und sie nur noch Slip und BH trug. Die beiden erbitterten Gegner, die sich bisher nur auf ihre Karten konzentriert hatten begannen sich gegenseitig einzuschätzen. Auch Alaria kam nach ihrem Kampf für Rache langsam wieder zu sich.  
  
Verdammt. Mein Blatt ist nicht grade super. Aber es ist auch nicht zu schlecht. Was hat er wohl? Wird er jetzt schon Schluss machen können? Mh, *Röntgenblick-auf-Karten-werf* Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er schaut auch relativ angespannt. Sein ganzer Körper wirkt angespannt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich unter seinen Klamotten dieser Körper verbirgt. Wenn ich allein mit ihm wäre... Wir sind ja allein. Und da steht dieser ominöse Tisch. Und diesmal kein Schüler in Sicht. Wuhähähä! Ich lache sogar in Gedanken dreckig. Nichts wie ran.  
  
Vorsichtig rutschte sie näher an Severus. Und näher...  
  
Scheißblatt! Was guckt sie so? Weiß sie etwas, dass ich nicht weiß? Oh Gott, sie gewinnt! Was kann ich noch aus meinen Karten rausholen? Hey, hat sie sich gerade bewegt? Nein, du täuschst dich bestimmt. Hm, mir war so als hätte sie weiter hinten gesessen. *Gespannt-auf-hintern-starr* Halt! Stopp! Du bist Severus Snape! Du denkst nicht an so was! Guck nach oben! Nicht nach da oben! Guck in ihre Augen! Irgendwie schaut sie abenteuerlustig. *abschweif* Guck zurück ins Gesicht! Da, sie hat sich schon wieder bewegt!  
  
Und plötzlich stürzte sich Alaria mit einem wilden Schrei auf ihn. Er konnte nicht entkommen. Sie lag auf ihm und hielt ihn zwischen ihren Schenkeln fest. Ihr Busen wippte einladend vor seinem Gesicht ... Er wollte nicht entkommen. Sie saß rittlings auf ihm, während er auf den Rücken lag. Langsam wanderten seine Arme zu ihrem BH-Verschluss...  
  
Kurz darauf wanderten auch seine Boxershorts und ihr Slip zu ihrem BH...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war das erste, was er spürte seine verkrampften Muskeln. Als er die Augen öffnete registrierte er, dass er auf dem Boden des Kerkers lag, der für den Zaubertrankunterricht verwandt wurde. Trotz dieses unangenehmen Schlafplatzes fühlte er sich so entspannt wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.Die Sonne schien durch ein trübes Fenster und malte helle Flecke auf den Boden des Raumes. Als er die schlafende Alaria neben sich entdeckte brachte er sogar ein Lächeln zustande.  
  
Doch wenige Minuten später sollte sein Lächeln erstarren. Aber dazu gleich. Vorsichtig und immer noch gut gelaunt weckte er Alaria vorsichtig.  
  
"Alaria, wachauf. Komm, bald beginnt der Unterricht, da müssen wir hier raus sein..."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmm..." Langsam kam sie zu sich.  
  
Grinsend über ihr Verhalten drehte er sich um und erstarrte.  
  
"Alaria..."  
  
"Jaaa? *gähn*"  
  
"Wo sind unsere Klamotten?"  
  
Auf einen Schlag wurde sie hellwach. Tatsächlich, ihre Kleidung war nirgendwo zu finden. Wo konnte sie nur sein? Und langsam hörte man das Gemurmel von Schülerstimmen, die sich unaufhörlich dem Klassenraum näherten...  
  
A/N: Oh, bin ich fies. Das ich hier Schluss mache... Tja und jetzt müsst ihr noch ein paar Tage warten bis ich weiter schreibe. Hähä... noch zwei Kapitel! 


	12. Gitarrenriff

A/N: Tja; ich hab mich mit diesem Chapter schwer getan. Ich wusste ja eigentlich immer was rein soll aber irgendwie nicht direkt... diesmal kommt der Showdown doch noch nicht. Ich wollte erstmal die Situation aus Kapitel 11 beenden. Natürlich hätt ich noch mehr online setzten können, aber dann hätt ich für nen ordentlichen Schluss noch mal das ganze Kapitel trennen müssen. Aber irgendwann muss ich ran. Jetzt ist es 23:07 am Freitagabend. Und ich bin müde von der Shoppingtour in Erfurt, aber hey? Was tut man nicht für seine Fans. Übrigens behauptet meine Freundin meine Stories wären etwas durchgedreht (speziell die Mary-Sue Invasion). Hah, dabei zensiere ich meine Gedanken doch schon. Also diese Story find ich eher gemäßigt. Nagut, fangen wir endlich an!  
  
Hehe. Ich danke euch für alle reviews. Wie ihr seht klaue ich hemmungslos von ihnen. Macht mir Vorschläge und ich baue sie ein.  
  
- Diese Dobby-idee wollt ich eigentlich nehmen, aber ich dachte das wäre doch n bisschen leicht zu erraten. Und ich hab ne Story gelesen in der Snape Strippoker spielt, (die übrigens extrem gut ist). Ich kann aber kein Poker, deswegen hab ich Romme genommen. (Ne Weile hab ich über UNO nachgedacht) Jedenfalls am Ende der Story hatte Dobby die Sachen geholt. Da dacht ich, dass ich das dann nicht mehr unter inspiriert sondern geklaut einordnen muss...  
  
- Die Sache mit dem Vorbereitungsraum...gute Idee...aber das wär doch n' bissel einfach und wir wollen sie doch schmoren lassen ( ... außerdem wäre dass bei meiner Fantasie zu ner Erotik-Szene verkommen (Jaja, die Spät- Pubertät schlägt zurück ()...  
  
Hiermit ist mein Ausflug in den Liebesteil fürs erste zu Ende. Von jetzt ab ist wieder seltsame Einfälle pur angesagt.  
  
Jetzt geht's los!  
  
11.2. Riff  
  
...Grinsend über ihr Verhalten drehte er sich um und erstarrte.  
  
"Alaria..."  
  
"Jaaa? *gähn*"  
  
"Wo sind unsere Klamotten?"  
  
Auf einen Schlag wurde sie hellwach. Tatsächlich, ihre Kleidung war nirgendwo zu finden. Wo konnte sie nur sein? Und langsam hörte man das Gemurmel von Schülerstimmen, die sich unaufhörlich dem Klassenraum näherten...  
"Verdammt Severus wo sind unsere Klamotten?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung!" Panisch blickte er sich im Klassenraum um. "Und weswegen kommen hier Schüler? Es ist doch Sonntag!"  
  
Langsam erkannte man am Gemurmel draußen Stimmen. Und wer war es? (A/N: Trommelwirbel...)  
  
"Harry was wollen wir im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke?" ertönte die Stimme von Ron Weasley.  
  
Das dachte sich Alaria in dem Moment auch. "Was zum Teufel wollen diese nervigen Wanzen am Sonntagmorgen im Klassenzimmer, verdammt noch mal?!"  
  
Von draußen ertönte die Stimme des ach-so-tollen Harry. "Hermine hat hier ihr 'Hogwarts: A history' (A/N: Ich auch noch nix Deutsch) vergessen."  
  
"Na und? Sie kann doch bestimmt mal ein Wochenende darauf verzichten." Ron sprach Alaria aus der Seele. "Langsam wird mir der Junge sympathisch. Ignoriert das Buch und geht wieder, bitte." Sie sandte Stoßgebete in den Himmel.  
  
"Aber wir brauchen mehr Informationen über diese Kammer des Schreckens. Und jetzt sind wir doch gleich da. Also komm einfach." Und die Schritte, die während diesem Gespräch verklungen waren setzten wieder ein. Sie näherten sich unaufhörlich.  
  
Severus hatte eine Idee. "Schnell in den Vorbereitungsraum Alaria!" rief er ihr zu. Sie sprintete zur Tür, zog an der Klinke und die Tür...  
  
... bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. "Verdammt noch mal Severus hier ist abgeschlossen! Gib mir den Zauberstab, damit ich die Tür öffnen kann."  
  
"Das geht nicht, sie wurde so verriegelt, dass nur mein Stab sie öffnen kann. Und den hab ich verdammt noch mal vergessen, falls du dich erinnerst! Oder ist das nicht in dein Hirn vorgedrungen?"  
  
Sie starrte ihn stumm an. "Fick dich ins Knie du Arschloch" formten ihre Lippen.  
  
Toll. Harry Potter und sein Anhängsel näherten sich und sie war nackt mit einem wütenden Severus Snape ohne eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht gefangen (Nagut, das Fenster war offen. Aber nackt im Hogwartspark? Das ist fast genauso schlimm.) Und alles nur, weil ihre Klamotten ohne ersichtlichen Grund weg waren. Alaria war in der Hölle.  
  
Draco Malfoy war im Himmel. Er rieb sein Gesicht in ein weiches Kleidungsstück von Alaria. Es verströmte ihren himmlischen Duft. Das Leben war so wunderschön.  
  
Er hatte es geschafft ihre Kleidung zu ihm zu zaubern. Originale Kleidung, die sie selbst getragen hatte...hach.  
  
Erst hatte er natürlich geübt. Man musste sich die Kleidung ja gut vorstellen können um sie zaubern. Da Professor Snape jeden Tag das gleiche trug, war er eine gute Übung für Draco. Er konnte sich Snapes Kleidung gut vorstellen und es würde dem Professor auch nicht gleich auffallen, denn er hatte dieses Outfit mehrmals im Schrank.  
  
Sobald er eines der snapschen Gewänder vor sich hatte, hatte er mit Alarias Sachen begonnen.  
  
Auf einmal hörte er draußen Geräusche von quietschenden Bohlen. Vor seinem Zimmer war Holzboden, war etwa jemand da draußen?  
  
"Severus, können wir jetzt aufhören uns zu beleidigen und uns mal ne echte Lösung einfallen lassen?"  
  
Jeder der beiden überlegte rasend schnell. Sie kamen beide zum gleichen Ergebnis, aber Severus war schneller...  
  
Er griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich...  
  
Als die Tür sich öffnete rannte ich schnell hinter den Lehrertisch. Severus stand immer noch nackt wie Gott/die Göttin ihn schuf mitten im Raum. Sein Pech! Manchmal hat man eben Glück...  
  
Allerdings war ich diesmal nicht die Glückliche.  
  
Denn Severus hatte es tatsächlich geschafft sich Kleider anzuzaubern. Und ich saß immer noch nckt hinter dem Schreibtisch.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Harry Potter herein. "Professor Snape und ... Alaria?!?! Was machen sie hier?" er starrte mich mit großen Augen an.  
  
Ich wollte gerade irgendetwas faseln von Tränke probieren als Severus schneidende Stimme einsetzte "Genau das könnte ich sie fragen Mr. Potter!"  
  
"Ich wollte nur das Buch von Hermine holen. Lassen sie sich nicht stören..."  
  
Severus ließ sich tatsächlich nicht stören. Er hob endlich den Zauberstab um mich anzukleiden, als plötzlich eine Eule durch das offene Fenster zu Harry gesaust kam. Sie flog direkte Linie.  
  
Und stoppte nicht vor dem Stab.  
  
Krks.  
  
Der Stab war zerbrochen.  
  
Alle hatten in diesem Moment auf den Stab gestarrt. Jetzt wanderten unsere Augen zu Harry. Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
Scheiße.  
In der Nachricht der Eule hatte gestanden dass Hermine etwas zugestoßen wäre. Das hätte ich ihnen auch sagen können. Dann hätte ich jetzt mehr um mich vor fremden Blicken zu schützen als dieses Buch, dass mir Harry geliehen hatte. Es hatte sich tatsächlich kein anderer Gegenstand gefunden. Zum Glück war diese Ausgabe extragroß. Jetzt muss ich nur noch an den Quartieren der Slytherins vorbei...  
  
Noch eins, zwei Meter, dann bin ich wieder im toten Winkel...ja...ja...Draco Malfoy starrte mich aus dem Türrahmen an.  
  
Und hinter ihm, auf meinem Bett das Gewand, dass ich so verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Ich schob ihn zur Seite streifte es mir über und rannte davon.  
Das war es. Definitiv. Ohne Umwege marschierte ich in Dumbledores Büro. Ich sagte nichts. Ich ging an die Regale, klemmte den Hut unter den einen und en Phönix unter den anderen Arm und ging wieder. Dumbledore rannte mir nach. Anscheinend schien er etwas zu sagen, aber ich hörte ihn nicht. Wollte ihn nicht hören. Ohne umwege ging ich auf die Krankenstation. Der Ach-so-edelmütige Potter wachte natürlich am Bett von Miss-ich-weiß-alles. Ich zog ihn am Arm hinter mir her. Dies würde definitiv mein letzter Tag in hogwarts sein, dass schwor ich mir.  
  
"Alaria, was soll das? Seien sie bitte nicht so grob. Wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?"  
  
"Aufs Mädchenklo."  
  
"Aber, ich bin doch ..."  
  
"Was ein Junge? Mir doch egal."  
  
"Und was soll ich da?"  
  
Muss man denn hier alles erklären? "Du redest mit dem Waschbecken, wir gehen durch die Wasserleitungen, du redest mit 'ner Tür und dann rettest du Ginny und die Welt."  
  
Er schaute mich fragend an: "Okay?" sagte er zurück haltend.  
  
Ich tat so als merkte ich nicht dass er mir nen Vogel zeigt.  
  
Kleines Arschloch.  
A/N: So. Und langsam kommen wir zum Showdown. Ich verspreche es wird ein heißer Kampf. In mehr als nur einer hinsicht. Und leider, leider (evilgrin) wird Alaria schon bald auf sich gestellt sein. Mal sehen ob ihr da noch was einfällt. (Und ob!) jetzt, wo ich endlich diesen Übergang habe sage ich noch mal, dass die nächste Szene besser wird als diese. Vor allem für die mit lebhafter Fantasie. ( Hier war noch nicht viel los. Aber die Inspiration beginnt schon zu fließen...Oh, ihr könnt euch freuen... 


	13. Unwanted

12.Unwanted  
  
A/N: Also, da bin ich mal wieder nach sooooo langer Zeit. Dafür geht es auch gleich los. Und noch eine Entschuldigung: Sorry, ich konnte mir meinen Gastauftritt einfach nicht verkneifen! (  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass Alaria jetzt völlig durchgedreht wäre. Aber natürlich sagte er es nicht. Irre reagieren auf solche Äußerungen etwas empfindlich.  
  
Schon hatten sie das Mädchenklo erreicht. Harry zögerte etwas diese heilige Schwelle zu überschreiten. Auch beim letzten Mal war es ihm schon etwas seltsam geworden, aber damals konnte er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Trank widmen und hatte fast vergessen wo er war. Doch diesmal, so ganz ohne Ablenkung, vernünftige Begleitung oder irgend sowas kriegte der ich-bin-so- mutige-Voldemort-besieger Schiss  
  
Und immer wurde noch mulmiger, als er wieder bemerken musste dass er hier mit einer irren war. "Sprich endlich mit diesem verf**ten Waschbecken! Ich hab hier nich ewig Zeit!" Total durchgeknallt. Aber wenn sie das besänftigen würde... "Liebes Waschbecken, schönes Waschbecken..." Wie er so darauf einredete erwartete er fast eine Antwort.  
  
Alaria starrte Potter an. Sie hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass der Junge ne Vollmeise hatte. "Auf Parsel du Idiot!" Harry bezweifelte, dass Parsel die Waschbeckensprache ist, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände tat er ihr den Gefallen. Und tatsächlich, dass Waschbecken antwortete mit einem Rumoren. Und dann öffnete sich der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens.  
  
Darauf war Harry nicht gefasst gewesen. Er fiel in Ohnmacht. Und leider genau in das entstandene Loch.  
  
Oh wie schrecklich! Wie sollte Alaria denn jetzt durch die nächste Tür kommen. Und wer sollte Potter von da unten wegschleppen? Egal.  
  
Sie fluchte und begann den Abstieg. Es war etwas schwer mit dem Phönix und dem Hut unter den Armen. Potter konnte erstmal warten.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Sie schaute sich um. Mhhhh. Basiliskenhaut, Potter, die Tür.  
  
Sie ging zur Tür. Vielleicht ließ sie sich auch irgendwie anders öffnen. Sie zog. Sie drückte. Sie schob. Sie trat. Und dieses verdammte Mistvieh wollte nicht aufgehen!  
  
Mal sehen.  
  
Alaria war ein kluges Mädel (A/N: Frauenpower!). Sie beschloss Bestandsaufnahme zu machen. Sie hatte 1 Phönix, 1 magischen Hut, 1 ohnmächtigen Potter und die Kleidung die sie am Kleid trug, inklusive etwas Kosmetik in der Tasche.  
  
Auf einmal betrat ein junges Mädchen die Szenerie. Alaria war verwirrt. "Wer bist du denn?"  
  
Und dieses anmutige, wunderschöne und kluge Geschöpf (A/N: Genau!) erwiderte: "Ich bin Nikki, die allwissende Erzählerin dieser Story!" Alaria starrte sie an. "Wenn du so allwissend bist wie komme ich durch diese Tür?"  
  
Nikki hatte sich irgendwie ein interessanteres Gespräch vorgestellt. " Seh ich aus wie MacGyver? Du hast es dir eingebrockt, du hilfst dir da raus." Dann löste sie sich wieder in Luft auf.  
  
Alaria starrte an die Stelle wo Nikki verschwunden war. Toll. Das war ihr jetzt aber wirklich so eine tolle Hilfe gewesen! (A/N: Hey, dieser Sarkasmus verletzt meine Gefühle! *g*) Seit sie hier war schien alles schief zu laufen. Erst diese Begrüßung, dann dieser bescheuerte Hut...  
  
Genau! Der Hut! Daraus konnte man doch alle mögliche Sch***e ziehen! Bestimmt war da irgendwo auch ein Schlüssel.  
  
Zuerst zog sie Gummibadelatschen.  
  
Dann Strapse.  
  
Eine Packung Bertie Botts extra-klebrig.  
  
Einen Plüschhasen.  
  
Und dann kam nur noch ein Zettel: Ausverkauft!  
  
Was? Das konnte doch nicht alles gewesen sein! Was war denn das für ein Teil? Dieser @?%$&/(&, $/(?&?&, ' *&§% Hut!  
  
Toll. Hm. Blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie ging rüber zu Harry und tippte ihn vorsichtig mit dem Fuß an (A/N: Sie meinte es bestimmt nicht so herzlos, vielleicht dachte sie an die Hygiene *g*) Tatsächlich, er bewegte sich. Doch nicht tot. Das konnte nur positiv sein.  
  
Sie schleppte ihn bis zur Tür und tatsächlich brachte sie ihn noch dazu noch ein paar Worte zu murmeln. Die Tür öffnete sich. Leider fiel Harry darauf wieder in Ohnmacht. Natürlich aus zuviel Belastung (A/N: Oder er ist einfach ne Lusche *g*)  
  
Sollte sie wirklich hineingehen? Ach, sie würde schon mit diesem Rotzbengel von Voldemort fertig werden. Im Notfall hatte sie ja noch den Phönix.  
  
_______________  
  
Vorsichtig schlich sie sich an.  
  
Na ja, so vorsichtig wie möglich mit einem Phönix, den man wie eine Fackel zur Verteidigung vor sich hält und geschlossenen Augen, damit man den Basilisk nicht fürchten muss.  
  
Leider endete ihre Anschleichaktion etwas unsanft vor einem Pfeiler.  
  
"PLONG"  
  
Als sie ihre Augen öffnete erkannte sie noch den Phönix, der sich endlixch befreit schnellstmöglich in Richtung Ausgang begab.  
  
Sie fluchte laut auf. "Verdammte Sch..." Upps. Damit war die Sache wohl für die gelaufen.  
  
Sie hatte damit Recht.  
  
"Wer ist da? Ich hab es gehört! Potter bist du es? Los zeig dich! Ich werde mich endlich rächen!"  
  
Alaria steckte tief im Schlamassel. Ihr musste schnell etwas einfallen.  
  
Bingo.  
---------------------------------------  
  
Lord Voldemort Jr. hob seinen Stab, bereit für den Kampf. Auf einmal kam ein Gegenstand haarscharf an ihm vorbei geflogen. Was war das? Eine neue Art von Fluch?  
  
Er wollte den Gegenstand genauer in Betrachtung nehmen und schickte seinen Basilisken, um den Unruhestifter auszulöschen.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Alaria überprüfte noch mal jedes Detail ihres Plans. Dann schaute sie sich in dem kleinen Kosmetikspiegel an. Probeweise setzte sie noch einmal die Sonnenbrille auf. Ja, sie vervollkommnete ihr Outfit. Der Umhang lag neben ihr auf dem Boden.  
  
Auf einmal lugten ihr leuchtende Augen aus dem Hintergrund ihres Spiegelbildes entgegen.  
  
Dann ertönte ein dumpfer Laut. Sie drehte sich um und hinter ihr lag eine Basiliskenleiche.  
  
Oh. Läuft besser als erwartet. Hey, ich bin nicht versteinert. Vielleicht liegt das an der Sonnenbrille?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Tom Riddle war verwirrt. Das Flugobjekt hatte sich als weißer Plüschhase herausgestellt.  
  
Ähem?  
  
Er beschloss das zu ignorieren und lieber den Werfer zu suchen. Sein Basilisk schien nämlich aus irgendeinem Grund spurlos verschwunden.  
  
Immer muss man alles selber machen.  
  
Mit gezücktem Stab ging er los.  
  
Da war es gewesen. Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher. Hinter dieser Säule. Schon überlegte er sich welchen fluch er nutzen wollte als plötzlich... ein Bein hinter der Säule zum Vorschein kam. Ein schönes Bein. Bestrapst.  
  
Er war verwirrt. Dieser Zustand wurde auch dadurch stark beeinflusst, dass er sich im Körper eines Teenagers befand. Die Hormone starteten zu rotieren...  
  
Dann kam ein zweites Bein zum Vorschein, und dann der Rest einer sehr leicht bekleideten Frau.  
  
Tom musste schlucken.  
  
Der Fluch blieb ihm im Hals stecken.  
  
Die Frau lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Oh Tom! Ich bin dein größter Fan!"  
  
Und Tom, im jugendlichen Hormonrausch bemerkte sehr wohl wie sich ihre Brüste dabei an ihn schmiegten.  
  
Was er dabei nicht bemerkte, war der Gummilatsch, den die Frau in der hand hinter seinem Kopf hielt.  
  
Und schon lag er am Boden.  
  
Alaria schnaufte verächtlich. "Idiot."  
  
So, jetzt musste sie nur noch den bewusstlosen Voldie erledigen.  
  
Wenn da nicht ein kleines Hindernis gewesen wäre. Ihre Beine begannen sich zu versteinern.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Toll. Sie würde ihr leben lang hier herumstehen, während Tom spätestens in einer halben Stunde wieder wach wäre. Und höchstwahrscheinlich ihre Statue in Staub umwandelte.  
  
Super. Einfach super.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme.  
  
"Ich wusste doch du kannst meine Hilfe brauchen. Warum bist du einfach weggerannt?"  
  
"Severus Snape ich kann liebend gerne auf deine Hilfe verzichten."  
  
"Nagut." Dieser... dieser...er wandte sich tatsächlich zum gehen.  
  
"Hey, warte mal. Ich kann dir im Moment schlecht nachrennen. Hilf mir, solange ich zumindest noch meinen Kopf bewegen kann! Bitte."  
  
Lächelnd flößte er ihr ein Gegenmittel ein. "Ich wusste du bist mit dem hier überfordert."  
  
Der Kerl hatte vielleicht Nerven!  
  
In Alarias Bauch flogen die Schmetterlinge auf.  
  
Dann richtete er seine Zauberstab auf das Buch. "Explodare!" Und mit einem knall löste es sich in Luft auf, wie der bewusstlose Voldemort.  
  
Schweigend gingen die beiden nebeneinander nach oben.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Dumbledores Büro hatte sich eine Menschenmenge versammelt. Und alle forderten das gleiche. Alaria sollte gehen.  
  
"Sie macht Schülern falsche Hoffnungen und verwirrt sie" rief ein zutiefst vom Liebeskummer betroffener Draco.  
  
"Sie begegnet niemandem mit angemessener Achtung" erboste sich McGonnagal.  
  
"Sie ist eine Gefahr für das allgemeine Wohl!" kreischte Trelawney.  
  
Dumbledore unterbrach die Hasstiraden, die sich über Alaria ergossen.  
  
"Mrs. Mickel, wie sie hören hat hier jeder Gründe gegen sie. Das hätte ich noch ignorieren können hätten sie das heute nicht gemacht. Nicht nur, dass sie einem verletzten Schüler nicht geholfen haben, nein! Sie haben meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen (!!!!!!) und sie haben Harrys Ruhm gefährdet, indem sie Voldemort selber besiegen wollten. Das können sie ihm nicht antun. Und als offizieller Vertreter des Potter-Fanclubs schmeiße ich sie jetzt aus Hogwarts raus! Severus was meinen sie dazu?"  
  
Alaria schaute ihn mit ihren großen Augen an.  
  
Er schaute zurück. Und brach ihr das Herz.  
  
"Sie passt hier nicht hin, ist chaotisch, unordentlich und respektlos. Je eher sie hier weg kommt, desto besser!"  
  
Sie flüsterte "Severus..." und wurde unterbrochen.  
  
Dumbledore nickte Snape zu. "Der Inhalt dieser Story ist abgelaufen. Ich schicke sie am besten auf der Stelle zurück, jetzt wo es endlich möglich ist uns von ihnen zu erlösen!"  
Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Und die Welt begann vor Alaria zu verschwimmen....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So, das war also Kapitel 12. Jetzt kommt nur noch kapitel 13 und ihr habts geschafft. Wie kommt Alaria wieder mit ihrer alten Welt zurecht? Hat man sie vermisst? Wird sie Severus jemals wieder sehen oder das überhaupt wollen?  
  
Ich habe fertig. 


	14. My World

13. Epilog - My World  
  
A/N: So, hier ist jetzt das Ende. So, aber bevor ich anfange muss ich mit euch schimpfen. Nur zwei kleine, zwar putzige, aber trotzdem kleine Reviews bekommen. Meine bisherigen Reviews fühlen sich so einsam. Das könnt ihr ihnen doch nicht antun oder? Gebt mir Tipps für die nächste Story, nervt, lobt oder was auch immer. Nur bitte gebt mir Reviews. *fleh*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dumbledore ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum.  
  
"So, damit hätten wir das ganze erledigt. Ihr wisst alle bescheid. Es gibt und gab keine Alaria. Harry hat Voldemort ganz alleine besiegt. Verstanden?!"  
  
Alle Anwesenden verließen sein Büro.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Alaria hörte Stimmen um sich herum.  
  
"Ihr Zustand ist stabil. Sehen sie, so schlimm schien der Stromschlag nicht zu sein."  
  
"Das hoffe ich für sie! Wenn ihr irgendwelche Schäden bleiben verklage ich die ganze Kinokette!"  
  
"Machen sie mal nen Punkt! Ihre Freundin hatte in diesem Raum absolut nichts zu suchen!"  
  
"Sie wollte vielleicht nur fragen ob das mit dem Film jemand richten könnte. Und normalerweise sollte auch jemand diesen Raum besetzen!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Alaria entschloss sich, dass das ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre zu sich zu kommen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und schaute direkt in Miriams herzförmiges Gesicht.  
  
"Alaria. Oh ich hatte schon Angst du wachst nie mehr auf. Geht es dir gut? Hast du Schmerzen?"  
  
Alaria war ein klein bisschen verwirrt.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
"Oh, der Film hatte auf einmal einen Riss und ging nicht mehr weiter. Stell dir das vor! Dabei hatte er gerade erst angefangen! Dann wurde ein Saaldiener zum Nachschauen geschickt und fand dich neben dem Projektor. Du hast wahrscheinlich einen Schlag abgekriegt, jedenfalls lagst du auf dem Boden und hast dich nicht mehr bewegt. Und jemand hat uns beide zusammen kommen sehen, deswegen haben sie mich dann holen lassen."  
  
Alaria schaute an sich hinunter.  
  
Ja, wie hätten sie uns beide verkennen können. Die einzigen Erwachsenen, die in diesen kindischen Unhängen rum rannten und sich sogar so in die Öffentlichkeit trauten. Aber war alles nur ein Traum, wenn ich wieder so hier bin?  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sie erhob sich von ihrer unbequemen Lage auf dem Fußboden und schaute sich um.  
  
Neben Miriam stand ein dicklicher Herr, mit dem Miriam vorhin gestritten hatte. Sie vermutete er wäre der Leiter dieses Kinos.  
  
Miriam, die beruhigt war das es Alaria gut ging, schien wieder in irre alte Fröhlichkeit zurück gefallen zu sein.  
  
"Alaria, weißt du was toll ist? Die wollen unseren Unfall wieder gut machen und deswegen kommen wir jetzt in einen anderen Saal und sind mit bei den Testzuschauern von HP3.  
  
Alaria stöhnt. Sie hatte jetzt erstmal genug von Hogwarts und dessen Insassen. Aber durch die ganze Sache war sie zu gestresst sich zu wehren und ließ sich on Miriam wegschleifen. Aber sie schwor sich, dass jedes Mal wenn eine Person auftauchte, sie die Kinowand mit Popcorn beschmeißen würde.  
  
Das hielt sie auch durch bis Alan Rickman auf der Leinwand auftauchte. Natürlich sah er nicht aus wie der echte Severus, aber es gab auch Ähnlichkeiten.  
  
Wieso hat er mir das angetan? Sie hatten sich zwar manchmal gestritten, aber in Wirklichkeit... Verdammter Idiot. Scheiße. Ich hab mich doch tatsächlich in ihn verknallt. Und dabei ist er unerreichbar. Vielleicht sogar nur ein Traum. Mist, Mist, Mist.  
  
Bei jedem Mist hatte sie ohne es zu bemerken auf eine Seitenlehne geschlagen. Durch das letzte mist gab es noch eine Erschütterung und ihre Cola flog davon. Und segelte natürlich direkt auf den Schoß ihres Nachbarn. Langsam sickerte die Cola in seine dunklen Jeans und den schwarzen Pullover ein.  
  
"Oh, verdammte Sch... Entschuldigen sie, das war keine Absi..." Sie starrte in das Gesicht ihres Nachbarn. Sie schaute direkt in ein Paar dunkle Augen in einem blassen Gesicht, das von einem dunklen Haarschopf gekrönt wurde. Konnte es sein...?  
  
"Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert. Und wenigstens werde ich dadurch von diesem Film abgelenkt." Seine samtige Stimme jagte ihrem Rücken kleine Schauer hinab.  
  
"Ach, sie mögen diesen Film auch nicht?" Sie musste lernen sich manche Bemerkungen zu verkneifen schwor sie sich.  
  
"Na ja, ich finde das ganze etwas eintönig. Alles läuft in ruhigen, geordneten Bahnen und dann stört Voldemort und nervt, worauf Harry die Welt rettet. Das ganze wäre nichts für mich. Achso, ich bin Steven Sanderson." Er reichte ihr seine Hand.  
  
"Wieso sind sie dann hier, wenn sie den Film nicht mögen?" fragte Alaria misstrauisch.  
  
"Oh, ich mache das Ansehen von Filmen und sammeln von Publikumsmeinungen als Nebenjob, jetzt wo ich ein paar Wochen Freizeit habe." Erwiderte er ruhig.  
  
"Und was machen sie als Hauptjob?"  
  
"Ich bin Lehrer für Chemie. Bevor sie mich noch mehr fragen, was halten sie davon wenn nachher zusammen einen Kaffee trinken gehen? " Und er lächelte sie an.  
  
Alaria spürte wieder diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Er war ihm täuschend ähnlich. Vor Aufregung schubste sie die Popcorn-Tüte um, die sich darauf auf die noch nasse Hose verstreute.  
  
Ihr war als hörte sie ihn leise 'typisch Hufflepuff' fluchen.  
THE END 


End file.
